The Bonds of Friends and Family
by bann531
Summary: Lily and James didn't die the night that Voldemort paid them a visit, but the threat of him still hangs over the wizarding world. Sirus never went to Azkahban and Harry grew up with his parents and makes friends with Draco. Follow Harry, his friends, family as they fight for what they believe in.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a working progress and I will be working on it as much as possible. Lily, James survived the night that Voldemort came to Godrics Hallow, Sirius never went to Azkaban but the wizarding world is still facing the threat of Voldemort and deatheaters. Harry already knows Ron, and other Hogwarts students, the Order exists and he still has the scar on his head. This story is going to try and follow the books and movies but it's going to be different then what we know. Thanks B.**

It was the early morning hours of July 31, a boy with black untidy hair was tossing and turning, while sleeping he quickly brushed his hand passed the scar that was on his head. "Harry" a voice said. Harry didn't want to opened his eye, he was having a good dream "Harry James Potter" the voice said again then he opened them to see his father standing over his bed his black hair and glasses just smiling at him. Harry looked at the clock he knew it was his birthday, every year since he was five his father would wake him up and present him a gift. They would always go somewhere, or do something fun before his mother woke up.

"Happy 11th birthday" James Potter smiled sitting on the edge of his bed while Harry sat up. James handed his son a long package as Harry opened it.

"you can't take it to school this year, but that doesn't mean you can't take a ride on it" James said as Harry admired the Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick; "well lets go just don't wake your mother and sister" James said as a smiling Harry quickly climbed out of bed and slipped on his shoes, he walked down the hallway and passed his sisters room Willow who was six was fast asleep. His father was waiting for him at the end of the stairs as they walked out the backdoor.

"now I know you're ready to fly, your toy broomstick that Sirius gave you helped you over the years along with me, just stay close and out of the site of muggles" James said mounding his broom as Harry did the same then they took off into the night air.

Ten minutes later Harry watched as his father lowered down into a backyard as he did the same, a man with long black hair came to view "there is my godson on his birthday"

"uncle Sirius" Harry said running to his godfather as he hugged him

"well come inside just don't wake your aunt" Sirius said referring to his wife Annabelle who was the sister of Alice, Neville's mother.

Harry and James walked inside Grimmauld Place, and Sirius's son Eddy was two years younger than Harry was up drinking hot chocolate. "Eddy couldn't sleep" Sirius said patting his son on the head, as Harry took a seat at the table to talk to his friend.

"how are Frank and Alice?" James asked

"they only remember so much" Sirius said.

"well let's hope they recover" James said taking a seat at the table.

"dad got me a new broomstick" Harry said walking up with a broomstick in his hand.

"I see that, this is from all of us" Sirius said handing him a gift, as Harry opened it to see a new set of quills and ink.

"thank you" Harry said

"we thought that you will need it for when you start Hogwarts" Sirius said

"I haven't got my letter" Harry said

"you will, you're a Potter and your mother is a talented witch" James said "but I have to talk to your uncle Sirius" as he and Sirius headed to another room.

"you're lucky you get to go to Hogwarts" Eddy said admiring the broom.

"I know, I cant wait" Harry said

"dad said I will as well" Eddy said. Harry nodded at him, and was wondering what his father and Sirius was talking about. Eddy went back to his hot chocolate and Harry got up and walked towards the direction that his father and Sirius headed to.

"I don't know James, the Order has been keeping watch but there is no sign of him, maybe he really did disappear" Sirius said running his hands through his hair.

"let's hope so, we were lucky with that protection spell that was given to us worked. Lily has nightmares every once in a while, I mean we both watched as he pointed that wand on Harry and we couldn't do anything about it, luckily Harry lived" James said.

"I hear ya, you are all lucky, any word on the whereabouts of Peter" Sirius asked.

"nope" James said

"I will strangle him for betraying you guys like that, I still blame myself for making him your secret keeper" Sirius said

"don't, he will get his punishment one day" James said.

"James" Sirius said.

"I know Peter did some bad things but he isn't evil, deep down he still is our friend" James said.

"fine…we will figure that out if and when we find him" Sirius said. Harry hurried up and headed back to the table, trying to think about what they were talking about, he remembered green lights and remember an evil man, what were they talking about he thought as James and Sirius came walking in.

"Eddy head to bed before your mother wakes up" Sirius said as the boy with the black hair sat his empty mug down and got up out of his chair" "bye Harry, bye uncle James" Eddy said waving to Harry and hugging James before heading upstairs.

"I will see you later" Sirius winked at Harry as he and James walked out the door.

Harry handed James his quill and ink as he pointed his wand at it which shrunk it then they got onto their brooms and headed home.

"did you have fun" James whispered as he tucked Harry back in,

"yes. thank you" Harry said

"well your mother will be up in a while, happy birthday son" James said kissing him on the head then he walked out of the room.

Harry had trouble going back to sleep, Peter was someone that he had never met, but he was mentioned several times, and he was in several of his dads pictures. Harry wondered what they were talking about, he couldn't figure out why everywhere he went many people knew his name, and they called him a hero and greeted him, he felt like he was asleep for a short time and he looked over to see it was 11 am. He put on his robe and walked down stairs

"Harry" Willow said running up to him "Happy birthday"

"thanks Wil" he said walking into the kitchen

"theirs my birthday boy" Lily said hugging him and kissing him on the head as he sat. "did you have a good time with your father?" Lily asked as he dropped his spoon. "yes I know" she smiled as he began to eat his cereal. James was coming in from outside and he had a letter in his hand.

"look it's for Harry" James smiled as he handed the letter to his son who quickly opened it.

"It's from Hogwarts I have been accepted" Harry said looking at the letter.

"great job son" James said as him and Lily hugged Harry.

"alright Harry as soon as you eat go get dressed we have to go visit your aunt and uncle, and then go to Diagon Alley to get your stuff then we are going to have cake and ice cream" Lily said

"I am not hungry" Harry said as he ran upstairs, and Willow followed.

"seriously your sister's house" James said sitting down the newspaper and taking the dishes and walking it to the sink.

"only for a few minutes, I told her I would stop by, she has a card for Harry" Lily said

"a card you mean she actually remembered his birthday or did you mention it on the phone and then she just happened to say she has a card." He said waving his wand as the water started filling the sink.

"okay I mentioned it, but we don't have to stay long" she laughed kissing him on the forhead.

"Fine but if Vernon makes one smart remark I will stun him" James joked.

"you are quite a jokester" Lily smiled as she kissed him and headed to the other room.

The Weasley

"Fred leave your sister alone" Molly shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"mum George told me that Hogwarts make you answer questions before you get sorted into houses and Fred said that they make you do a spell." Ron said.

"don't listen to your brothers… but let measure you for what size robe you will wear" Molly said as Ron rolled his eyes to get measured.

"mum he's too short to wear my old one" Fred said coming downstairs.

"and he's not thin enough to wear mine" George said as his mother swatted at them.

"don't listen to them Ron" Arthur said taking a seat as he began to read the paper.

Hermione's house

"Hermione dear please put that book away and do the dishes" Her mother said.

"sorry mum I just want to read more about Hogwarts" she said sitting the book down

"you have been reading since you got your books, take a break" she said

"alright mum" Hermione said sitting getting up to help.

Neville's house

"well Neville your mother and father has progressed well" his gran said.

"I know I just wished that they would know who I am" he said looking down.

"hopefully soon, until then get ready, we can go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff" she said.

"thanks gran" he said walking down the hallway.

The Durselys

Vernon sat on the couch not saying much, Lily was in the kitchen talking to Petunia, with Willow asking questions.

Dudley was sitting in front of the tv eating popcorn, "what employment do you have" Vernon asked James who was sitting with Harry beside him.

"You know I come from a family that don't have to worry about work" James said.

"well I make my own money" Vernon said wiping his hand across his large mustache.

"yes selling drills is a life that I wanted" James smirked.

"well if it wasn't for that money I wouldn't be able to feed my son" Vernon said

"feeding him is something you don't have to worry about" James said.

"now you listen here" Vernon said pointing his fat finger at James.

"Harry take Willow and head out to the car please" James said at the same time, standing up pulling out his wand and Lily and Petunia came walking in.

"whats going on?" Willow asked at they went out to the car

"I don't know" Harry said a few minutes later James and Lily came walking out.

"seriously James" Lily said getting into the car

"he started it" James said starting the car as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I know, but…." Lily paused not knowing what to say.

"I am sorry" James said taking her hand as he started to laugh.

"what's so funny" she asked.

"I turned the television off and he thought it went out, and when he turns it back on I enchanted it to walk." James said laughing.

"alright that is pretty funny, but Diagon Alley" Lily said as she smiled at her children and they headed on their way.

Harry got the items that he needed along with an owl that he named Hedwig, and he was ready to start Hogwarts. A while later he walked into his house and was surprised that everyone that he knew was there, several people hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. Remus, Moody, the Weaselys with five of their kids, Neville and his grandmother, Seamus and his mother and a few other people.

"happy birthday" Ron said walking up with his younger sister Ginny who just smiled and blushed.

"thank you, are you ready for Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"yes, got all my stuff last week" Ron said

"we just got my stuff as well" Neville said.

"hopefully we all get to be in the same house" Seamus said

"well I hope so, I got a new broomstick" Harry said as the others followed him up to his room.

At the end of the party everyone headed home, Harry was happy to see his friends and family and after tucking in his sister his mum and dad came into his room.

"did you enjoy your day" Lily asked sitting on one side of his bed as James sat at the end.

"I did…..dad what's the order, and what happened when I was little" Harry asked as James and Lily's smiled faded.

"where did you hear that from" James asked

"you and uncle Sirius were talking about it" Harry said as James nodded.

"well you will be starting Hogwarts soon" Lily said as she looked at James.

"we will tell you more when your older, as you notice when we go out different people great you" James said as Harry nodded. "several years ago, a dark wizard named Voldemort began to gather followers. He is one of the most dangerous wizards in the world, he was feared and very dangerous anyone that stood up against him got killed. One night he came to our old house in Godrics Hallow to kill you, for certain reasons I will tell you when you're older but we were betrayed by our friend. The night that he tried to kill you I stepped in the way, he couldn't touch me, your mother wouldn't move out of his way either and he couldn't touch her, we were somehow frozen in spot and couldn't move after he tried to kill us, he then pointed his wand at you and tried to hit you with the killing curse. Remember what we talked about on how the three curses that are bad" he asked as Harry nodded. "well when he tried to hit you with it, it made him disappear, to this day no one knows why or how, and no one knows what happened to him and your left with the scar."

"so when people say he who must not be named" Harry said

"people fear that if they say his real name he will be back or they are too scared to say it" Lily said

"Voldemort" Harry said as they nodded "and what is the order" Harry asked.

"something that we will tell you about when your older, but try not to mention what you know to anyone only a few people know that story." James said.

"is it a chance that he will come back" Harry asked.

"we don't know, we are playing it out, trust us if we find out you and your sister will always come first" James said

"and did that have something to do with Neville's parents?" he asked.

"yes, but we will tell you later" Lily said.

"Thank you" Harry said as they walked out of the room, for the first time in a while he was able to go to sleep, hoping that Voldemort will never returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading to Hogwarts

The Malfoys

"Draco" his father said calling from the hallway, as he came walking in,

"Yes father" Draco said as Lucius waved his wand and all of his stuff went into his trunk.

"Remember what we talked about" Lucius said

"Yes father" Draco said rolling his eyes

"Well good, now let's go" Lucius said as he waved the wand and the trunk headed in front of them as they walked out the door.

Harry hugged his father, mother and his sister "remember the invisibility cloak take care of it" James said.

"Behave" Lily said tears coming to her eyes as she hugged her son again "and don't break rules like your father and his friends did" she smiled.

"Some rules are meant to be broken" Sirius said hugging him; Harry did a quick wave and climbed aboard he found a compartment with Ron as they stuck their heads out of the window and waved goodbye to their families. A while later they met Hermione as she joined them then Neville, and Seamus was walking by and introduce them to Dean Thomas.

"Hello" a blonde hair boy said walking in, with a black hair girl "I am Draco Malfoy and this is Pansy Parkinson" he said pointing to the girl next to him.

"I am Harry Potter"

"Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

"Neville Longbottom"

"So you're famous" Draco said taking a seat across from the four

"Yes not on purpose" Harry said

"Well everyone has heard about you" Draco said

"It's going to be a long trip we should get to know each other" Pansy said twirling her black hair with her finger.

The ride to Hogwarts was interesting Harry had herd his parents over and over again talk about how beautiful it was now he got to experience for himself. Hermione was talking about what she knows and was explaining the history of the black lake.

"It's good we are in Gryffindor" Ron said a short time later, after arriving in Gryffindor tower.

"We get to share the same room for the next seven years" Seamus said as they all took a seat on their beds.

"Well at least all of you know each other" Dean said "I am still trying to learn names"

"We just know each other from our parents" Ron said

"Even Malfoy" Dean asked.

"Uh no we just met him, I mean we heard of him mostly his father" Harry said

"Who's his father?" Dean asked.

"Malfoys father was apparently on the dark side" Seamus said

"He was roaming with you know who" Ron said

"Voldemort" Harry said as the others flinched

"The most feared dark wizard of all time" Neville said

"Long story short, Voldemort tried to kill me but something happened which made him disappear" Harry said

"Malfoys dad along with others claimed to be under a spell and didn't know what they were doing, a few died" Ron said

"And some went to prison" Neville said looking down.

"So how did your parent's meet?" Dean asked.

"They all went to school together" Seamus said

"Except for my parents, they met…well Sirius who is Harry's godfather is a distant cousin to my mother" Ron said.

"My mum's sister is married to Sirius" Neville said

"Sirius and my father grew up together" Harry said

"Me mum, Harry's mum and Neville's mum were all friends" Seamus said. Harry nodded as they were all right.

"And they were all Gryffindor's" Neville said.

"At least you know your parents; Thomas is my real father's last name. I was raised by my stepfather, and well my mother said that he had left when I was younger without giving a reason why" Dean said

"Sorry" they all said.

"What's your father's name" Harry asked.

"Roger Thomas" he said

"Well I am tired" Ron said getting up to get dressed.

"Well I can ask my dad to see if he knows anything?" Harry said.

"If you want to, I am not rushing anything; I am going to write to my mum" Dean said walking away.

Harry took a seat on his bed, wondering about Dean's father, and possibly being friends with Draco Malfoy, a few minutes later he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up and had transfigurations class

"Good morning" McGonagall said "the person you are sitting next to will be the same person you are stuck with for the rest of the year" everyone looked around. Neville was sitting next to Dean, Draco was sitting next to Hermione, Pansy was sitting next to Ron, and Harry was sitting next to Seamus and the class began.

Potions were the next class after lunch, Snape came walking in, his hair was a little greasy, and he didn't seem like he hated the world either. Harry looked at the man, he couldn't figure out why his father and Sirius talked about him. "You will learn how to make different potions throughout your time here." He said looking around the room.

"Potter our famous celebrity do you know how to make a healing potion" he asked Hermione and Draco's hands went into the air.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"Hmm…maybe you would like to demonstrate it for us" Snape said giving him a look as Harry got up headed to the front of the class, "please explain as you go". A while later Harry was done.

"Your mother taught you" Snape said.

"Yes sir" Harry said

"You put the gillyweed before the rat skin" Snape said.

"Yes" Harry said

"10 points from you for putting it in backwards" Snape said as Harry shook his head and went back to seat.

"That git" Ron said walking down the hallway with Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy.

"Why would you say that" Pansy asked.

"All this homework he gave us" Ron said

"He might be a git but he's still my godfather" Draco said

"Sorry for you" Ron said

"He doesn't bother me" Draco said.

"Its homework Ronald something to get used to" Hermione said.

"I don't think anyone could get used to it" Harry said

"Why does he hate you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, my dad says it has something to do with the past" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we all can work together on the homework if you like" Hermione said

"That would be great" Pansy said

"Well we can meet by the Black Lake in a few hours" Hermione said

"That's fine how about after dinner" Draco said.

"Good" they all said as they separated.

Pansy/Draco

"What are your parents going to say about you being friends with Harry Potter" Pansy asked taking a seat next to him on bench.

"We will worry about that when time comes" he said

"It's crazy isn't it, his families the only one that survived the killing curse." She said

"Father said it was pure luck" Draco said.

"That's harsh" she said.

"Well I never said that" Draco said as he and Pansy headed to their common room.

A few hours later they all met at the tree

"So Hermione what do your parents do?" Pansy asked

"They are dentists" she said

"Dentist" Draco said

"Yes" Hermione said

"I never suspected that your muggleborn" Draco said

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked sitting her quill down

"Because you know a lot, most mud…..muggleborns don't know much until they get to Hogwarts" Draco said.

"Oh well I read a lot" she said going back to the book

"Well we have flying lessons this week with you guys" Ron said looking over a schedule.

"Flying is something I am used to" Draco said

"Me too" Harry said

"Not to mention he got a Nimbus 2000 broomstick for his birthday" Ron said

"Whoa" Draco said

"Yes but it's at home, since we are not allowed to have it" Harry said

"I know that rule is dumb" Draco said.

"Well we should start our homework before diner" Hermione said as they all looked at her

"We should go to Hagrids" Harry said changing the subject.

"Hagrid the giant, father said that I need to stay away from him" Draco said

"He's not bad, he actually is a nice guy" Harry said

"Well we should go soon" Hermione said as they all stood up and followed him towards Hagirds hut.

Draco and Pansy looked a little out of place in Hagrids hut; they both wanted to say something and haven't been in a place like that before.

The order

"Alright we need to figure out a way to find Peter and the whereabouts of Voldemort" James said taking a seat at the table at Grimmauld place

"Are you sure this house is okay to use" Arthur asked

"Yes, Eddy and Willow are at Andromeda's and Ted house" Sirius said

"Any words from Albus" Remus asked

"No he has been keeping a close eye on Harry" James said

"Maybe Voldemort is really gone" Kingsley said

"I don't know we can't take any chances, if he is out their; he will come after Harry" James said.

"As long as Albus is at Hogwarts, Voldemort can't touch him" Moody said.

"As long as Lucius Malfoy don't interfere he will stay their" Arthur said as they looked at him they knew that he was right; Lucius was always trying to get Dumbledore removed.

"Severus has been keeping an eye on Quarrel" Lily said taking a seat as James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Guys he has helped us" Lily said as James nodded

"Besides Albus trusts him" Remus said

"I still don't" Sirius said taking a seat and an owl flew down and landed next to James as he took the letter

"Well Minerva just sent a letter it seems that Harry is the new member of the Quidditch team as a seeker and he needs his broomstick" James smiled

"Isn't it great that he, Ron, Neville, and Seamus are all in Gryffindor" Arthur asked.

"Miranda and Clarks Patil's daughters are in separate houses, one in Ravenclaw the other in Gryffindor, and so is Stacy Covens daughter Lavender" Lily said

"So they all have someone they know that's great" Remus said

"Well Ron said theirs a Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger who is muggleborn" Molly said.

"Yes I heard of her, Minerva said she's rather brilliant for her age." Lily said.

"Wait Thomas" Sirius asked.

"You don't think…" Lily said.

"That his father is Roger Thomas and he was killed by Voldemort two weeks before he paid us a visit in Godrics Hallow. It might be, remember he mentioned his son and said that he had to make some changes because the death eaters were after him, he refused to join so they killed him." James said.

"Well maybe we should write Harry and see that if he could get a name of Deans father, the poor boy has to know what happened to him" Sirius said.

"Well we will write him when we get home, but we just have to figure out how to keep Harry and the others safe" Lily said

"We will" James said resting his hand on hers as she nodded.

On the way back from Charms class Ron was mocking Hermione as she rushed passed him?

"I think she heard you" Pansy said running after her

"Well she is a know it all" Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"And you have a problem with that Weasely" Draco said. "She's smart you can't be mad at her for that" he said walking away with Harry.

Everyone was in the great hall enjoying the Halloween feast Pansy walked up to their table "Hermione has been in the bathroom crying" she said walking away. A moment later, a troll was on the loose as everyone was told to go back to their dorms.

"Hermione" Harry said as Ron nodded and rushed towards the bathroom as they ran into Draco and Pansy. "we forgot that Hermione was in their" Pansy said as the four went rushing in at the same time Hermione was stepping out of the stall the troll was standing there, Draco and Harry began to throw bricks from the fallen sink at it, Pansy tried to reach for her hand as Hermione tried to come closer to her.

"Ron does something" Harry said hanging in the hands of the troll as he tried to hit Harry. The club hit the troll in the head as he fell down with the help of Draco and Ron, as the professors came walking in. Hermione took the blame and they were all sent back to their houses.

"Thank you" Hermione said to them before they separated.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed and they were together in the library "so how do you know about the stone Harry?" Draco asked.

"We ran into Hagrid at Gringotts and he accidently mentioned getting something from the same vault that was described in the paper" Harry said

"Hmm" Draco said as Harry looked at him.

"You guys can't mention anything to anyone not even your father" Harry said looking at Draco.

I will do my best he says he always is busy with something anyways" Draco said shaking his head.

"Alright we need to figure out what's going on" Harry said

Within the weeks that had passed they looked for more information on the stone and to try and figure out what's going on with it, then it was time for Christmas holiday.

"You going home?" Ron asked

"Yes I think so" Harry said

"Oh well I will be here then, my parents are going to visit Charlie" he said

"Well maybe you can join me and my family or I can stay here with you and your brothers" Harry said taking a parchment and writing on it as he sent it off with Hedwig.

"Alright I will read more books to try and find out more information" Hermione said

"Me too" Draco said walking away.

"Well we better start packing" Pansy said getting up as she followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Ron was upstairs sitting on his bed, everyone was packing and about to board the train to Hogwarts when Harry came to join him.

"Shouldn't you be packing" Ron asked

"no my parents gave me permission to join you here, besides that gives us more time to try and find Nicholas Flammel" he said

"We can't get to the restricted section without a note" Ron said

"I have something better than that" Harry said walking to his trunk and pulling out a cloak.

"Bloody hell you have an invisibility cloak why didn't you tell me" Ron asked jumping off the bed to admire it.

"It's a secret" Harry said

"Nice" Ron said

"We will go sometime this week when everyone is in bed" Harry said

"Well until then we should bid everyone farewell" Ron said as Harry put the cloak back in his trunk and headed downstairs with the others.

Draco walked into his house as his father stood up. "Draco" Lucius said as Draco stopped from walking up the stairs as he turned to face him.

"Yes father I am doing as I was told being friends with Harry Potter" he said.

"And" he asked

"And what…we aren't doing much right now. He had no information on you-know-who and we are doing something completely different but if I find out anything I will let you know" Draco said walking up stairs. He walked into his room shut his door and pulled out a few books and tried to find information on the stone.

Harry/Ron

"Do you trust him" Ron asked Harry as they were sitting quietly in the common room,

"Who Malfoy" he asked looking up from a book.

Ron nodded "part of me does, he helped with Hermione but the other part thinks that he is trying to find information"

"You think for his father" he asked.

"Maybe, I mean we know that his dad was on the inside with Voldemort" Ron said "we should keep some stuff secret from him and Parkinson just to be on the safe side"

"Maybe your right" Harry said, Ron did make since, he didn't want Voldemort to come back, so he had to keep his eye on Draco.

Potters house

"Well only Willow for Christmas" Lily said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yep, it's nice of Harry to stay at Hogwarts because of the Weasleys" he said

"Yes, but what are we going to do, I mean Voldemort is out there somewhere, if he gets his power back he will come after us, and Harry" she said.

"You don't know, he could be dead" James said sliding his arm around her

"He's not I know that he isn't, he's just waiting" she said

"Lil we will cross that path when it comes to it, we have a good protection spell on this house unlike last time in Godrics Hollow, Sirius knows better than to give the secret keeper to anyone else. The order is also keeping an eye out on the death eaters, and Harry is safe at Hogwarts Dumbledore is their" James said assuring her as she shook her head and they began to watch the snow fall out the window.

Christmas had passed and everyone was already back to Hogwarts "of course you guys weren't looking" Hermione said slamming a huge book down on the table as they were trying to figure out more information on the Sorcerer's Stone.

"So it's something that can make you immortal and you know who is looking for it" Draco asked.

"That's what I see it as" Hermione said

"Why" Pansy asked.

"So he can come back and finish what he started" Harry said, he had to find the stone.

Weeks later

"Alright we have to stop Snape" Harry said

"And how are we going to get past that three headed mutt" Draco asked.

"We will find away, let's go" Harry said as they all followed.

Harry was waking up and looked around to notice he was in the hospital wing, "you're awake" Lily said rushing to his bed as James and Willow did the same.

"Where is everyone" he said looking around.

"They are all fine" James said

"And the stone" he asked

"Destroyed we will tell you more when you get more rest" Dumbledore said waving his wand as he fell back to sleep.

Two days later he was walking to the Great Hall

"So you're okay" Hermione asked as he nodded

"Well good now it's time for the feast" Ron said

"You guys are fine" Harry asked

"Yes we will be" Hermione said

"And it's time for Slytherins to celebrate" Draco said walking in, his smile faded when he learned that there were more points added and Gryffindor won the house cup.

"We will get you guys next year" Draco said as they boarded the train.

"We will see" Harry smirked.

After a long and tiring ride the train was coming to a stop.

"Hermione we have to hang out sometime" Pansy said grabbing her bag.

"Alright just owl me" Hermione said as Pansy hugged her and they went towards their parents.

Draco walked towards his mother and father "so Draco how did it go?" Lucius asked.

"Father I told you a long time ago, I am their friend I got them convinced" he said.

Lucius nodded and glared at James who was hugging Harry. James looked at him back and nudged Sirius in the arm as Sirius turned his head towards them and looked at James.

"I think he's using the kid" Sirius said as Lily was busy talking to Hermione's mother and Molly.

"You think so" James asked.

"We have to keep an eye out, we will talk later" Sirius said as they all walked towards the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after leaving school, Lily and James dropped Harry and Willow off at the Weasleys.

"I wonder where our parents are going." Ron said as he watch his mum and dad disaperate, Lily and James did the same thing.

"I don't know" Harry said he was wondering if it had something to do with the Order.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said walking up, as Willow joined her.

"Hello Gin" Harry said as he notice her face turn red.

"Gin you and Willow find something to do" Ron said motioning for Harry to come upstairs.

"So I am thinking that maybe we should only tell Pansy and Draco some stuff, like you said" Harry said taking a seat.

"you know I agree, I am sorry Harry but I don't like him or his family, they are rude to my father and well he's only pretending to be friends with us to get more information for his father" Ron said.

"alright well when we see Hermione we will let her know , we will mentioned some stuff but that's it, they will have to earn our trust" Harry said as Ron nodded. "But until then it's the first day of summer holiday, I promised Willow that I would play a game of Quidditch" he said. Ron jumped up in a heartbeat.

The Order

"So you think that Draco is only trying to find information for Lucius" Snape said crossing his arms.

"Yes Severus, I mean we still have to trust you, how do we know you're not getting information" Sirius said as Snape stood up glaring at one another.

"Now now" Dumbledore said motioning for them to sit down. "Harry and the others have been hanging out with Draco Malfoy, we haven't seen anything suspicious but that does not mean we won't keep an eye on him."

"Well he couldn't get the stone to bring himself back, he must be trying to find another way" James said.

"We are going to do more raids and the first house we are going to is Malfoys" Arthur said.

"I think that it's absurd that an 11 year old boy is being used to spy" Snape said walking out of the room.

Lily got up and James shook his head no but she walked out into the hallway anyways.

"Severus, I know we haven't really had time to talk, and I appreciate you taking the chance with Harry last year, but please..." she said but he put his hand up.

"Lily, I felt bad for betraying you to the dark lord, but because he's your son, yours; I will continue to watch out for him. As for Draco they all seem to be friends, but I will keep an eye out as well. I will do anything for you; you must know that. I know what I am doing, you must trust me" he said.

"I trust you Severus" she said taking him by surprise as she hugged him then walked back towards the meeting room.

Hermione/Pansy

"Your parents always leave you by yourself" Pansy said taking a seat on the bed and picked up a magazine.

"Yes, they trust me" she said picking up a Hogwarts book.

"Come on Hermione, its summer, why read" Pansy said taking the book from her.

"Alright what can we do" Hermione asked.

"We can talk boys" she said.

"fine you start" Hermione laughed."

"Alright would you date Dean or Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"Probably Dean, what about you Crabbe or Goyle" Hermione said

"They are not part of the list, maybe Millicent's" Pansy said lying down on her stomach.

"Alright Seamus or Theodore" Hermione said.

"Theodore but he has his eyes sat on Daphne, but do you realize the one that we chose are from our houses" Pansy said.

"I just thought about that" Hermione said.

"Alright Harry or Ron" Pansy said.

"Probably Ron" Hermione said

"Why"

"I don't know, I see Harry as a friend"

"Alright Harry or Draco" Pansy said.

"Wow that one is hard, probably neither, and Draco well he's cute but he's a little to snobbish, not to mention he's a pureblood, his parents wouldn't allow it" she said.

"You think he's cute" Pansy said as Hermione tossed a pillow at her.

"Alright for you Harry, Ron or Draco" Hermione asked.

"Harry isn't my type cute but not my type, Draco is a friend, and well Ron doesn't know how to shut up" she said.

"So I take it Ron" Hermione said as Pansy covered his face.

"Let's face it, never going to happen between any of us, you will settle with Ron, I will with Draco, we live in a world where blood status matters" Pansy said.

"You and Ron are both pureblood" Hermione said.

"fine we live in a world where social status matters, Ron's family is known as blood-traitors, he hates Draco's family, and Draco don't like his" she said.

"You really think so" Hermione said.

"Yes" Pansy said "you can't tell; they only tolerate each other because they're both friends with Harry" she said.

"So just because Ron's family socialize with those who are not pureblood, Malfoys family don't like him, what about me I am a muggleborn" she said.

"We know, I don't know why and how mine and Draco's family see it like that but they do, we were told that people who weren't pureblood were a disgrace" She said.

"So I am a disgrace because I come from a non-magical family" Hermione said standing up feeling upset.

"That's what the Slytherin house sees you as" she said.

"So what they think I stole magic" she said.

"Yes people in our house call you a mud blood" she said looking down at her hands.

"That's a mean word to call someone, and Ron is a disgrace because his family sides with non-magical people and what about Harry?" she asked.

"He's known as a disgrace too his dad is a pureblood and his mother is a muggleborn like you, but Hermione I don't see it like that" she said.

"So how did families get magic, I mean how I could steal magic, how did your parents become magical" she said wiping tears away.

"I don't know, Hermione I am still your friend" she said.

"Can you just leave" she said sitting on her bed.

"Hermione I am sorry" she said turning towards the door and leaving.

Hermione wiped her eyes a few minutes later and decided to write to Harry telling him to watch out for Draco and Pansy.

Ron and Harry were sitting on his bed eating cookies when an owl flopped down gave him a letter and flew off. "It's from Hermione, for some reason she is telling me to watch out for Draco" he said looking up at Ron.

"See it's not just me, maybe we should quit being their friend" Ron said.

"Or maybe we should just pretend to be their friends to find out more information to see if he knows anything about Voldemort" Harry said.

"But then that could be his way to find out information about what's going on with you, he could lead you know who to your door" Ron said.

"Well we just have to watch what we talk about, I will write Hermione and let her know" he said pulling out a parchment but it was too late as Lily and James came to the Burrow. "I will write you and tell you what was said" Harry said walking to the door.

Pansy came walking into Draco's room with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter Pansy" he asked rolling his eyes, the last thing he wanted to deal with was crying girl.

"I was at Hermione's and she made me leave, I kind of brought up how Ron's family and Harry's family are known as a disgrace and about how blood status matters in the wizarding world" she said wiping her eyes.

"You're not exactly wrong" Draco said.

"How can you be so mean, she's your friend too" she said looking up as he just looked down at his book. "What is it?"

Draco sighed got up and shut the door "you have to promise you won't say anything" he said as she just looked at him confused. "Father wants me to be friends with Harry because he wants to figure out what information they have on you know who."

"So what about Ron and Hermione?" she asked.

"I have to deal with Ron because he's friends with Harry, as for Hermione well she doesn't bother me that much for a mudblood, just that she knows it all" he said.

"Seriously" she said

"Yeah seriously, I don't have much of a choice. If I help my dad then you know who will come back, I don't really want that. Then if I don't help well I have to get talked down to by my father for failing because Malfoys don't fail." He said.

"So for the next six years, you're going to pretend to be their friends" she said.

"I guess" he said leaning against the door. "But you can't say anything"

"It's just going to get worse" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry opened his eyes in the dark room, he seen a shadow and quickly turned on his light and grabbed his glasses. Staring at him was a little creature with pointy ears and big eyes. "Dobby isn't here to harm Harry Potter" he said. Harry sat up "who are you"

"Dobby the elf sir, came to meet Harry Potter" he nodded holding onto his white pillow sheet.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked stunned by the elf.

"To tell you that you must not go to Hogwarts, you will be in danger and to tell you to watch who you trust" he said.

"Why I have to go back" Harry said

"You must not" Dobby said, the sound of footsteps and the elf disappeared.

"Harry you alright" James asked running into the room.

"Yeah I am fine just a nightmare" he said as Lily came walking in with a glass of milk.

"Want to talk about it?" James asked sitting on the chair by his bed.

"No I will be fine" he lied thinking about the elf.

"Well you know if you want to talk we will be here" Lily said kissing him on the head as he laid back down, he didn't go back to sleep the rest of the night.

Harry was in the bookstore with his parents, he also met Ron and his family there as well along with Hermione and her parents. "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron" Draco said.

"Oh hello Draco" Harry said. Before the two boys could make conversation Lucius walked in.

"Mr. Potter" he said as Harry just nodded, "let me guess Ronald Weasley easy to tell, Ms. Granger I hear that you are considered the know it all, and let me see Mr. Potter this must be your little sister" he said looking at Willow, who hid behind Harry. "Your famous, along with person who gave you that scar" he said holding his cane that al had a snake on the end of it up to Harry's head.

"Voldemort was a murderer, he also almost killed me and my parents" he said stunning Lucius because he wasn't afraid to say his name.

"Come on children" Arthur said walking up.  
"Weasley any more raids" Lucius said picking up Ginny's book from her cauldron, then putting it back down.

"Not yet Malfoy" Arthur said, then James came walking up.

"Willow go with your mother" James said watching as Willow went up to Molly and Lily to talk to Hermione's mother. "Come along Harry, Hermione"

"James Potter good to see you again" Lucius said.

"I wish that I could say the same" James said.

"You were considered a talented wizard during your years at Hogwarts, coming from a long line of purebloods, you took a different path." Lucius said.

"Yes I chose the path of light instead of darkness" James said.

"I see, now you side with muggles and blood traitors, very low indeed" Lucius said. Within a few seconds shelves were knocked over and books went flying as James punched Lucius and Arthur pushed him into a bookshelf. A moment later, Hagrid was pulling Arthur away and Sirius was pulling James as Lucius stood, "Sirius always coming to the rescue how is the sister-in law" he said motioning for Draco to follow him out the door.

"How is your sister in law" Sirius said, Lucius pretend not to hear him as he continued to walk.

"James really" Lily said walking up.

"He started it" James said touching his head from where a book fell on it. Willow was in tears as he knelled down, "it's alright" he said kissing her on the forehead as she hugged him. He stood up and shook Arthur's hand. "Thanks mate"

"No problem, thank you" Arthur said "come along children" he nodded to Lily as Molly waved and they all walked out the door.

"You couldn't just leave it alone" Lily said taking Willow's hand as they all walked through the door and headed to the car.

"No especially when he ran his mouth about me and my family" he said putting stuff into the trunk as he climbed in. "ice cream Willow" he said as she nodded her head and they drove off.

Harry was packing when Lily came walking in to help " You should have done this last night, your father is going to drop you off at the Weasleys, Willow is sick and we don't want to drag her out" she said waving her wand as all of his stuff landed in his trunk. "Thanks mum" he said hugging her. "You're welcome remember I love you and behave" she said "and don't forget to say goodbye to Willow". Harry walked to the room down the hall; his sister who had black hair like he did was lying down holding her bear. "Well I am about to go to Weasleys then go to school" he said sitting beside her.

"Have fun Harry" she said sitting up to hug him

"Don't tell mum I gave you this" he said pulling out different candies from his pocket and giving it to her as she tucked it under her pillow. He smiled and she waved as he walked out the door.

"Harry" James called as Harry hugged him mum one more time before joining his father at the door.

He was looking out the window when he looked over at his dad. "What's wrong with Neville's parents?" he asked.

"What" James said?

"Well last year when we went to uncle Sirius house you asked how Frank and Alice doing, and uncle Sirius said they remember so much. Neville doesn't mention his parents and changes the subject when someone brings them up and when we were in Diagon Alley two weeks ago Lucius asked Sirius how his sister in law is doing, and Sirius the same thing." He said.

"Oh well Neville's parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, the same time Voldemort was looking for us. The cruico curse, it lead to them being insane and locked in the mental ward. They don't remember Neville, or anyone for that matter. Just don't mention I told you that, not even to Neville, I am sure he has a hard time with it. He will tell you if and when he is ready" he said looking at him for a minute then back at the road. "Your mother was friends with Alice, close friends, it hurt her the day she found out. Frank and Alice were also part of the order which I am not going to mention to you yet" he said.

"So Bellatrix is Lucius sister in law" he asked still trying to concentrate on the information he had just received.

"his wife Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters, they have another sister name Andromeda" he said the car coming to a stop at the light ,as Harry looked at him, and he nodded "yes the same Andromeda that you know; and of course you know Tonks who is going to train to be an auora" he said.

"So that mean that Sirius..." James laughed and cut him off again.

"yes again, Sirius and Bellatrix are cousins, which also makes him related to Draco, his family came from a long line of purebloods as well, but Sirius not once believed on going to the dark side, nor did Andromeda so their family turned against them" James said.

"Wow" Harry said.  
"Yes but don't go mentioning that to anyone either" he said. A moment later they arrived at the Weasleys.

"Alright behave, and have fun" James said hugging Harry before he pulled out of the driveway. Two hours later they arrived at the train station, and realized the wall was blocked, so he followed Ron's idea and got into the flying car.

Hermione was reading when Pansy came and knocked on the door. "Can I come in and join you?" she asked.

"Yes" Hermione said.

"Listen I am sorry" Pansy said

"Its fine" she said, and then Draco came by

"Where's Harry" he asked

"I don't know Ron isn't here either" she said.

"He's not who I am looking for" Draco said taking a seat, Pansy looked at him then turned her head.

"Then why are you looking for Harry, he's a half-blood" Hermione said getting up and walking out of the compartment.

A few hours later, everyone arrived at Hogwarts, a while later Harry and Ron met with Harry and Hermione as they told her the plan about being friends with Draco and Pansy, and what was going on. "Seriously I was rude to them" she said.

"Well find a way not to be" Harry said.

"How" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but if we get them on our side maybe we could get Draco to let out information about Voldemort, then maybe we can figure out how to stop him before his powers come back" Harry said.

"Well Pansy is our best bet" Hermione said.

"Alright, but don't mention anything about the house-elf all he told me was to watch my friends, and that danger is coming." He said.

"So how do we know what to bring up" Ron said

"We will play it out, and figure it out as we go" Harry said.

Hermione was in the library looking at books when Draco came walking up to her. "If I had a problem with your blood status I wouldn't have talked to you on the first day of school, last year"

"I just don't think its right, to judge someone because their family is different, it's wrong" she said grabbing a book of the shelf.

"Your right, it is; friends" he said holding out his hand. Hermione didn't want to trust him, but to help Harry she held out her hand. "Well see ya later" Draco said as she nodded and he walked away.

She got further down the hallway; "Hermione" Pansy said stopping her, "did you talk to Draco"

"Yes, we became friends again, but that doesn't mean I trust him" Hermione said.

"Well you can trust me" she said.

"Can I really, if anything happens, whose side would you take in the end" Hermione said as Pansy was left speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later

"That Lockhart is a moron" Draco said setting his books down "who talks about themselves that much" Pansy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at him. "Fine I do" he said opening up his book "well I got to go do my detention" Harry said getting up.

"You don't want to get another howler" Draco said.

"Shut up" Harry said picking up a grape and tossing it at him. One day after returning to Hogwarts in the car both Ron and Harry received howlers from their mums.

Dinner time

Hermione looked at Ron "he's still in detention" noticing that Harry has yet to arrive.

"That's odd, maybe we should go see if he's hungry" Ron said grabbing a few rolls, wrapping it up with a napkin and placing it in his pockets as they got up.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

"To find Harry" Ron said, as she and Draco got up to go with them.

A moment later they found Harry, "did you hear that?"

"What" Hermione Asked?

"Uh nothing" he said looking at the water on the floor; maybe he was the only one hearing something, then they came across the stiff cat hanging on the wall and the seen the sentence written behind it in blood.

"What is it talking about?" Pansy asked scooting close to Draco and Ron.

"I don't know" Harry said as other students came around, along with the professors.

"Alright everyone back to your houses besides you five" Dumbledore said, as they told them what happened.

"Anything else Ms. Granger" Snape asked as she looked at Harry, who shook his head, she decided to keep her mouth shut about the voices.

"Alright well head back to your houses" Dumbledore said.

"How come you didn't say anything about what you heard" Draco asked.

"I don't know" Harry said.

"Well I am not going to say anything, we just have to figure out what is going on" Ron said.

"my mouth is shut' Pansy said as they looked at Draco.

"Don't worry, I am not going to tell my father, besides we are safe" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Draco wanted to bring up about the chamber and how is father told him it was opened fifty years ago, then he thought that they might accuse him of doing it, with Hermione standing their he knew it would lead to an argument if he brought up that last time it was opened a muggleborn was killed, so he decided not to say anything. "Nothing, come on Pansy" he said pulling her by her robes as they headed back to their common rooms.

"He knows something" Ron said

"I could tell" Harry said.

"What that he's the heir to Slytherin, he was with us the whole time" Hermione said as they all walked back to their common room.

"I think that he knows something about it" Harry said

"And what did he mean by we are safe" Ron said.

"When he said we; I think he met him and Pansy, maybe even you Ron" she said sitting down on the chair.

"Why me" Ron asked.

"Ron your pureblood" she said  
"well I know that" Ron said eating his roll.

"I don't know" Harry said running his hand over the scar that was in pain. "I am going to write my parents"

"You think that's going to be wise, I mean what can they do?" Ron asked

"They might know something" Harry said.

"We can find out, polyjuice potion" Hermione said

"Seriously you don't know how to make that" Ron said.

"it shouldn't be that hard, we can pose as a Slytherin then try to see what Draco was talking about" she said.

"Alright" they said as Percy came walking downstairs, "you all should be in bed" he shouted, his attention on them changed when Fred and George came walking through the door.

"shh Percy still has his badge on" Fred said

"Do you sleep in that" George asked, as they ran up towards their dorms with Percy on their trail

"well Hermione you start the polyjuice potion, Harry you worry about beating Draco in Quidditch, show him that even though his dad bought the team new brooms that you could still win" Ron said as Harry followed.

"He doesn't stand a chance" Harry said.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Harry had won the Quidditch match and was still in the hospital when Dobby appeared. "Why won't you tell me anything else" Harry asked wanting to choke the elf.

"Dobby is worried about your safety, he is sorry for causing you to get hurt" Dobby said,

A few minutes later Dobby disappeared and Harry was still stuck with no answers.

Grimmauld Place

Lily, James, Sirius, were having tea and cookies were having tea when Snape came through the fireplace,

"Well Severus there must be a reason why you stopped by this later" Sirius said as Snape ignored him and walked towards Lily and James.

"Is Harry alright, I mean he said he has fully recovered from the game, and has been doing fine" Lily said.

"He is alright for the most part, as you guys know about the duel club; well he was dueling Draco, and when Draco released a snake it started hissing at another student and Harry started talking it" Severus said.

"Parlstongue" Sirius said

"Not again" Lily said as James looked at her.

"Again" he asked.

"well last year when Harry went with Dudley to the Zoo, Dudley was beating on the glass well Harry accidently released the glass causing Dudley to fall in and the snake get out, Petunia said that it looked like Harry was talking to it" she said.

"So how does he talk to snakes?" James asked.

"Voldemort talked to snakes" Sirius said

"So it's possible that some of his powers was transferred to Harry, when the spell rebounded" James said as Snape nodded

"There is more, well you know how the cat was petrified, Colin the boy with the camera, and the boy the snake was after was also petrified, along with headless Nick,"

"So that Chamber is defiantly open" James said as Snape nodded.

"If this keeps up, Hogwarts will close" Lily said

"They think Harry is involved" Sirius said

"Not just that but all the muggleborns are in danger" Snape said

"So what are you doing about it?" Sirius asked

"Dumbledore is looking at something, but I have to get back" he said walking to the fireplace.

"What are we going to do" Lily said.

"I don't know, trust Dumbledore" James said.

Christmas time had come and Harry and the others decided to stay at Hogwarts.

"It should be ready" Hermione said to Harry and Ron who nodded.

"What will" Pansy asked walking up

"Oh uh my project" Hermione lied

"Oh" she said walking ahead of them as they went to the bathroom, to try the polyjucie potion.

"Well we better hurry" Hermione said as she handed them each a cup and tested the hair. Harry and Ron hurried off towards the Slyherin common room as she sat in the stall crying, turning into a cat was the last thing she suspected.

Pansy stopped and watched as Crabbe and Golye hurried up towards the common room for some reason they headed in the wrong direction. She decided to head back to the bathroom and heard crying. "Hermione" she said knocking on the door.

"Go away" she said.

"Hermione what is it?" she asked knocking on the door again.

"I used polyjuice potion" Hermione called from the stall.

"Open the door, or I will get professor McGonagall" she said as the door opened.

"How did you turn into a cat, you should know it could only be used on humans and…" she stopped talking to look at the color Hermione was. "Hermione that is the same color cat that Millicent has, why and there is two other cups of polyjuice potion on the floor" she said.

"We were trying to figure out what Draco was talking about" she said.

"When you say we did you mean Harry and Ron, I mean I thought something was up when Crabbe and Goyle headed in the wrong direction."

"Yes, but you can't say anything" Hermione said.

"Draco hasn't said anything to me either" Pansy said.

"Like you would tell me if he did" Hermione said.

"If it concerns someone getting hurt I would, but I promise I won't say anything" she said.

"If you do we will get into trouble" Hermione said.

"I told you, I am your friend, my lips are sealed" she said offering her hand as Hermione took it and got up. A moment later Harry and Ron came back and was surprised to see Pansy.

"Pansy...you..." Ron started to say but she held up her hand.

"I don't know anything, I promise I won't tell" she said.

"Really" Harry asked he wasn't too positive he could trust her.

"I promise" she said "now Hermione let's get you to the hospital" Pansy said leading her out of the restroom before turning around "you guys might want to change back into your robes, they are a little big and get rid of the evidence" she said before leaving.

"She's bossy" Ron said running water down the sinks and drain to clean up the potion.

"I think we can trust her" Harry said changing his robes.

"You think so" Ron asked changing his robes.

"yes, if not we will find out, but right now we better go" Harry said making sure the last bit of potion was cleaned up, they tossed Crabbe and Golyes clothes into closet where they were waking up.

Slytherin Common Room

"Where have you been" Draco asked

"Hermione got sick so I took her to the hospital" she said

"Oh" he said looking at the door as Crabbe and Goyle came walking in.

"Why do you guy keep running off?" he asked.

"We fell asleep" Goyle said

"You're lying you were talking to me a few minutes ago" Draco said.

"No were not" Crabbe said

"You calling me a liar" Draco said standing up to them.

"Whatever" Goyle said heading up stairs, Draco looked at Pansy who shrugged her shoulders and headed up to her dorm as well.

**Do you think they can trust Pansy? **


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Holiday has passed and class was in secession, Harry had really no help in finding out anything on the Chamber besides getting a glimpse inside Tom Riddles diary, until someone stole it from him. He was preparing for Quidditch when McGonagall told him it was cancelled until further notice and she summon Ron and Harry to the hospital to show them that Hermione has been petrified.

They were on their way back when Draco and Pansy were walking down the hallway. "Where is Hermione" she asked stopping them. Harry and Ron looked at one another

"She's been petrified" Harry said

"What" Pansy asked rushing to the hospital while Draco stood with Harry and Ron?

"Should make you happy Draco, another muggleborn you don't have to worry about" Ron said.

"That's not funny Ron" Draco said.

"Its part of the Chamber, it's weird that it's only targeting muggleborns" Harry said.

"Go asked moaning Myrtle, she was the first one killed maybe you will find more information" Draco said.

"What" Harry asked?

"All I know was that 50 years ago, it was opened, one person died he never told me who" Draco said.  
"How do we know you're telling the truth" Harry said.

"It is the truth, Harry" Draco said walking towards the hospital.

Two days later they were all visiting Hermione when Harry noticed something in her hand, a piece of paper saying pipes.

"What does that mean?" Pansy asked.

"Hermione must have found something on the Chamber" he said then he figured it out the story of the makeup mirror and how she and Penelope Clearwater became petrified. They were heading back to their houses, when the voice of McGonagall came across the intercom, they looked at one another and ran to the area where the words on the wall were. They listen to the conversation, when one of them asked who the person was that was taken to the chamber, distracted them all when they heard Ginny's name.

"I am going to go to the Chamber" Harry said

"I am going too" Ron said.

"You're going to get into trouble" Pansy said.

"Pansy and I will go to the hospital, when they do attendance check, they will see that we are at the hospital wing, and hopefully you will make it in time to save her" Draco said. He was surprised that he said that, but he didn't want anyone to die. Harry and Ron were surprised themselves.

"Alright lets go" Harry said as they all separated.

James landed in Sirius's fireplace with Willow, a moment later Lily came, Sirius looked at them and knew that something wasn't right, "your aunt Annie has some cookies in the kitchen" he said as she hurried in that direction.

"We got a message from Snape, Ginny Weasley has been taken to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ron is missing as well" James said.

"I will watch Willow; go" Sirius said as they the nodded and stepped through the fireplace tossed the powder down and landed in McGonagall's office.

Molly ran up and hugged Lily "she's my baby" she said tears streaming down her face.

"She will be alright" Lily said hugging her back.

"So what exactly is going on, have any of the petrified people been healed yet?" James asked.

"No they are working on it as we speak, we believe that Lockhart is in the Chamber, when we did attendance check Harry and Ron weren't there so we think they will be with him" McGonagall said.

"Where's Albus" James asked

"I believe at the Ministry, he should be on the way back" she said. On cue Dumbledore came walking in.

An hour had passed as they sat in Dumbledore's office, the door opened up Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart came walking in.

"This place is awesome, where am I" Lockhart asked looking around with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright one at a time" Dumbledore said as questions and comments started around the room. "Ms. Weasley it's good to see you are okay, you must be very tired and very hungry, professor McGonagall will escort you and your parents to the hospital wing, then to your common room, where you will have something to eat, I do however need to speak to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter" he said as McGonagall and the Weasleys headed out. "Professor Snape takes Mr. Lockhart to the hospital" he said as Snape nodded.

"Professor Lockhart" Snape said as Lockhart stood their smiling, then looked at Snape

"That must be me, this is a fascinating place" He said, Snape didn't look to happy as he lead a still smiling Lockhart through the doors.

Harry handed Dumbledore the journal, he looked at it then handed it to James as Harry and Ron told the story. After they were done, he told them that they are to get rewards for service to the school and dismissed Ron.

"I am going to let Sirius know that everything is fine" Lily said hugging Harry before heading to the fireplace, James picked the diary up once again and sat down across from Dumbledore.

"This is not a consequence" he said looking through it then looking at Dumbledore as Lucius came walking in with Dobby behind him. A few minutes later Lucius left angry and Harry had set Dobby free.

"Harry head to your common room. I will see you in a few." James said as he hugged Harry, and headed out the door.

"Now before we were rudely interrupted I think that Lucius knowingly putting it in her cauldron" he said.

"I don't have any doubts" Dumbledore said.

"I don't like this, the stone, the diary, what is going to come next, and when do I have to move my family to keep them safe" James said running his hands through his hair.

"We will hopefully find out soon, but your house has a good protection spell on it, they won't find it again" Dumbledore said.

"It was supposed to last time, I mean Voldemort was supposed to be able to look in any window and not find us, but he did. I tried to give Lily time to get out of their but it was too late, he came charging through, if Lily didn't use that spell you gave us at the last minute we would be dead" he said.

"Sirius made that mistake last time, and he won't let hit happened again. He would rather die than betray you." Dumbledore said waving his wand as hot chocolate appeared in front of them.

"I still can't thank you enough, you saved us. Harry would have grown up without us in his life, we wouldn't have Willow" he said.

"Future Hogwarts student, looks just like Lily. You should thank Severus as well, if he hadn't gone to me to keep you safe" Dumbledore said.

"He didn't want to keep me safe, only Lily" he said.

"He still betrayed Voldemort to keep you guys alive" he said taking his cookie and dipping it into his drink.

"I know, well I better get back" James said getting up.

"James it's not like last time" Dumbledore nodded as James walked out the door.

Ron was walking back with Harry from the hospital wing, when Draco and Pansy came walking up.

"What happened?" Pansy asked.

"Did you save her?" Draco said.

"Yes Harry did, mum and dad are staying at the hospital with her, she's a little upset but they also gave her a sleeping drought" Ron said.

"That's good" Pansy said

"Thanks for the distraction" Harry said.

"No problem" Draco said

"Thanks Draco" Ron said as Draco just nodded and he and Pansy continue to walk.

"Aww you were nice to Ron" Pansy said.

"Well it's still his family" Draco said.

"Maybe there is hope after all" Pansy smiled as they walked back to their common room.


	9. Chapter 9

"hey it's Hermione" Dean said as several people turned towards the entrance of the Great Hall to see Hermione standing in the doorway, she hugged the others and went to hug Draco but decided against it he just told her that is was good to have her back, then it was time to celebrate with the feast.

Draco was sitting in a chair in the Slytherin common room. "well I am packed" Pansy said sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"I have been for a while" he said looking at the fire.

"So have you changed your mind?" she asked.

"about what" he said looking up at her.

"helping your father, finding out information" she said.

"I know what I have to do" he said getting up and heading upstairs.

Summer

Harry came downstairs, Lily and Willow were at the beach, "good morning" James said sitting two plates down one in front of him, and the other in front of Harry.

"when does mum and Will come back" he asked taking a bite of his food.

"Tomorrow, they decided to stay an extra day" he said.

"okay, and Ron owled me, he and his family are having fun in Egypt" he said as Hedwig came down with the paper in his hand. Harry opened it up and noticed something on the front page. "Dad who is Paul Pettigrew" he asked.

"what" James said taking the paper from him and scanning it. "I don't believe it"

"what is it" Harry asked again and noticed the concern look on his dads face.

"stay here, and I am going to talk to Sirius" he said getting up and heading to the fireplace, taking the paper with him.

James walked through the fireplace and towards the kitchen as Sirius was drinking some coffee; he sat the paper down as Sirius scanned through it. "How that is impossible" Sirius said.

"I don't know, but he just escaped from Azkaban, and my family is in danger"

Harry was getting mad, ever since that paper came, he wasn't allowed to receive anymore, and his parents would take it first.

"Willow, Harry we want to show you something" James said sitting his fork down, during dinner time. He got up as Lily, Harry and Willow followed, they walked down the hallway and got to the hallway closet. "a closet" Harry said as James shook his head and opened up a little hatchet that was hidden under the coat rack, and motioned for them to go down the stairs that lead to a hallway. Harry looked around to see that there was a couple of brooms, and a little table "Harry, Willow you guys know little about what happened years ago, Harry you know more, and Willow we will tell you more soon, but this house has a protection spell on it, but if for any reason that spell fails, or if our home gets invaded, then you guys are too head to this room, when you shut the door it will have an automatic spell put on it to keep it hidden. The table has a drawer that has both wizard money and muggle money wait until me, your mum or Sirius, or someone in our circle come and get you. If it's been hours then there is a trap door under the table, that leads to the bottom of the house take the broomstick and the money and fly to your aunt and uncles, Willow you and I are going to practice more with flying, Harry you will always be responsible for Willow" James said.

"is anything happening?" Willow asked

"no" Lily and James said at the same time.

"it's just to be on the safe side" James smiled at her.

"but what if I want to help" Harry asked

"no" James said, Harry knew by that tone that he shouldn't say anything else, he just followed his family back up stairs. "Willow we need to talk to Harry" he said as Willow headed up towards her room.

"Paul Pettegriew escaped from Azkaban that's Peters older brother and he was considered to be with the deatheaters" James said taking a seat on the couch.

"so he might be coming after me, because his brother failed" Harry said.

"when Peter betrayed us, he made a scene in front of muggles, Paul found him and went to confront him, but a spell was shot and two muggles got killed and they believe that Peter did as well, but we don't. We think that Peter is out there, and we have been looking for him ever since. Paul was sent to Azkaban and well one of the first to escape." James said.

"where does Paul come in at?" Harry asked.

"we believe that Paul was with Voldemort and got the information from Peter on where we were at that night, Peter told Paul and he told Voldemort"

"so why are you keeping the papers from me?" Harry asked.

"we just don't want to scare you" Lily asked.

"mum I faced Voldemort first year, and a basilisks in my second year, do you not think I can handle this" Harry said.

"we know you can darling, just keep an eye out" Lily said hugging her son.

Later that night Harry couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning thinking about Paul and Peter how could they betray their friends, is he going to find them, what about Voldemort; will he help bring him back. It seemed like he only had a few minutes of sleep as he opened his eyes it was morning, before he knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione joined Harry at his house, and Ron joined them as well as Pansy, They were sitting outside. "So Egypt was that fun, I would like to go sometime" Pansy said.

"It was great, I am also happy with my new wand" Ron said.

"Why couldn't Draco come and visit" Hermione asked.

"He said his father wouldn't let him, next time we will tell Lucius that we are going to Blaise's house" Pansy said as Lily came walking up with cookies and drinks.

"Here you guys go" she said, sitting the plates down as they all thanked her before she walked away.

"Your mum seems a little sad" Hermione said.

"Well with the escape of Paul, and the threat of Voldemort still looming over us, she's not going to be exactly happy" Harry said.

"No sightings of him yet, dad said he must have disappeared" Ron said

"Who knows, I just hope he don't come near me or my family" Harry said.

"alright enough of this talk, it's summer we have a few weeks left before school starts, and well we need to have some fun, how about we find something fun to do" Pansy said.

"What, we have to be careful, with Paul out I highly doubt my parents will let us do anything" Harry said.

"Well we have brooms" Ron said.

"No Quidditch" they all said.

"I got it, we are going to find a way to get Draco over here, and we are going to have a huge sleepover, in fact maybe we can get Ginny to come so it will be an even number" Pansy said.

"Uh well I don't think that's going to work to well, and a sleepover sounds girly" Ron said

"Yeah our dads hate each other" Harry said.

"And well Draco and I really don't get along" Ron said.

"You will, I will lie and find a way to get Draco here and we can call it staying the night" Pansy said getting up and walking towards the house as they all looked at one another and followed her.

"She's got problems" Ron whispered as Hermione hit him in the stomach.

"She's another Hermione" Harry said as Hermione hit him as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, hi we want to all stay the night, and well we would like Draco to come along but we want to get your permission, I know his parents won't allow it but I will find away. Secondly we want Ginny here as well" she said. Lily and James looked at her.

"Harry" James said.

"It's her idea" Harry said joining his parents in the kitchen.

"he can come over as long as he don't cause any trouble with Ron, and since Willow is with Andromeda the girls will sleep in her room, we will get permission from Molly and Arthur, just watch what you say around Draco" James said.

"Alright, so that you know Ron, Hermione and I are already one step ahead of you on watching out for Draco" Harry said.

"Good job, son" James said stepping through the fireplace.

"I will talk to them and let them know" Lily said.

"This is great, I am going to get Draco" Pansy said clapping her hands and heading to the fireplace.

"Well Ron let's go get our stuff" Hermione said stepping through a moment later, followed by Ron.

Pansy/Draco

"Seriously, me over at the Potter's" he laughed.

"Come on, we are all supposed to be friends" she said.

"I thought we talked about why I am their friend" Draco said.

"I know that there is a part of you that is actually their friend, you can hang out, I guarantee that they won't talk about anything, show them that your part of the group" she said.

"Who's all going?" he asked.

"Well me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny" she said.  
"Seriously two Weasleys" he said

"Don't be like that, you also have to leave Ron alone" she said.

"What will I tell father" he said.

"Leave that up to me" she said taking his hand and walking down stairs. Naricssa was reading a magazine and Lucius was reading a paper. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco wants to stay the night at my house, along with Blaise Zabini and Daphne" she lied.

"Why your house" Lucius asked.

"Because we want to" Pansy said.

"fine just be back early, we have plans" Lucius said, Pansy smiled and had Draco follow her upstairs as they headed to her house, ten minutes later they arrived at Harry's house. Pansy seemed to know her way around; walked upstairs, Draco looked around the house was decent looking, it wasn't as huge as his but it seemed nice.

"Hello Draco" Lily said walking up,

"Hello Mrs. Potter" Draco said offering out his hand,

"The boys are upstairs the first door on the right" she said shaking his hand. He smiled at her, she seemed very nice. He walked upstairs and found them all sitting on Harry's bed.

"Hello Draco" Harry said,

"Hi guys how summer is" he asked.

"Good" they all began to talk, except for Ginny who sat close to Hermione and Pansy.

James/Lily

James came walking in and seen Lily putting cookies on a tray, he grabbed one as she smacked his hand. "How are things going?" he asked.

"Good, Mr. Malfoy is actually a nice young man" she said.

"He didn't get that from his father" James said.

"His mother didn't seem so bad at Hogwarts, anyways they all seemed to be getting along, except for Ginny, poor girl seems nervous" Lily said washing dishes.

"Well she has been through a lot" James said helping her with dishes.

"I think she has a crush on Harry" she said.

"Really" James said.

"Her face gets red when he talks to her, Molly brought one day how when Harry stayed over there, he started talking to her and she put her elbow in her oatmeal, I think it's cute" she said.

"Well you had my attention when we were 11" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the head.

"It's a good thing we are keeping them separated then; how is Willow?" she asked kissing him before heading to the living room.

"Andromeda loves having her around, since Tonks is busy, she is a huge help;" he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Good" she said taking a seat next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Uh mum, dad" Harry said coming down the stairs with Draco and Ron in tow.

"Hungry; and where are the girls" Lily said getting up

"Yes, and they are in Willow's room" Ron said.

"Dad this is Draco" Harry said as Draco shook James hand.

"Nice to meet you sir" Draco said.

"You too" James said walking into the kitchen.

"I smell your pizza mum" Harry said.

"Alright Ron you grab the chips, Draco you can get the drinks, Harry you carry the plates and your father and I will bring the pizza" Lily said as Draco looked at her.

"Something wrong Draco?" She asked.

"My mother hardly ever cooks" he said following the others.

Pansy/ Ginny/ Hermione

"Ginny your hair is pretty" Pansy said braiding it.

"Thank you" she said.

"So is yours Pansy" Hermione said putting it in a ponytail, "mine is a little bushy" she said.

"Well I can fix it" Pansy said getting up and fixing Hermione's.

"You like Harry don't you" Pansy asked Ginny who nodded. "You can talk to me you know"

"It's great to have girls to talk to, most of the time I have my brothers beside the girls in my class" Ginny said.

"Well you can always come to us" Hermione said as someone knocked on the door and Lily came walking in. "food is ready in Harry's room, better get it before the boys eat it all" she said as they all got up.

"Thank you" Pansy said hugging her.

"Well your welcome dear" Lily said

"Everyone is right you know Harry does have your eyes" Hermione said.

"That's what I have been told" Lily said.

"So you used poly-juice potion, I called Crabbe and Goyle liars" Draco said a while later

"Your mother and father are so nice, are they always that cuddly?" Pansy asked.

"What" Harry said?

"I went downstairs to get some ice and they were snuggled up together watching a movie" she said.

"Yes, I suppose; but it's weird talking about my parents like that" he said.

"Well my parents aren't like that, mother is always at the spa and father works late" Pansy said.

"Our parents are always happy, except when mum is yelling at dad over muggle things" Ginny said.

"My parents bond over dentist stuff, but they get along well" Hermione said.

"Mine don't, they always argue over you know who, our family, he spends time talking to old friends and she spends time shopping and thinking of ways to keep me from following in his footsteps." he said.

"Well sorry mate" Harry said.

"We all have different lives" Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright it's good to see that we are all getting along" Pansy said clapping her hands.

"What is your goal Parkinson" Ron asked.

"I just want everyone to be friends Weasley" she said taking some chips and tossing it at him, he nodded his head and picked up some popcorn and tossed it at her. Within minutes the room was covered with popcorn, chips, pizza crust and different candies and cookies.

They stopped when Lily and James came walking into the room to see what the fuss was all about. "We are cleaning it up now" Harry said.

"Good" Lily said as they walked out of the room.

"alright Draco go down the hall and grab a broom, Ron grab some wash cloths in Harry's bathroom, Ginny you and Harry take the dishes downstairs" Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny got to the bottom with all the dishes in their hands as they placed it into the sink.

"So much has happened since the end of last year, we went to Egypt and I haven't really had time to say much but thank you for helping me" Ginny said to Harry.

"Ginny you're my best friend's sister, not helping you wasn't going to happen" he said.

"Thank you" she said hugging him,

"You're welcome Gin" he said hugging her back before they quickly pulled away, as they headed back upstairs. Lily who was reading looked at James and smiled.

"don't think about whatever it is you are thinking about, let Harry make up his own mine, it's just a crush" he said.

"That didn't stop you" Lily said.

"I am different" he said eating popcorn.

"Now; but back then you were a little conceited" she said.

"I was just trying to impress you my dear" he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Hmm mm," a voice said as they looked up to see Draco standing there. "Sorry" he said turning around.

"No it's fine, what do you need Draco" James asked.

"Harry said you guys would have to check the room before we could go to sleep" he said feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright" James said getting up

"Uh, no you don't James Potter, I know your version of checking things" Lily said following him up the stairs.

"Well looks really good, thank you guys, remember boys sleep in here and girls stay in Willow's room" Lily said.

"Of course but you have nothing to worry about we are all shy" Pansy said.

"Good night" Lily smiled as she and James left the room.

"Well you heard, and no peaking" Hermione said.

"Oh come on, who would want to peak at you two" Ron said.

"One of these days" Pansy said as she, Hermione and Ginny walked out,

"Why do they always say something smart" Harry said.

"They are girls they do that, just wait until they get older" Draco said.

"I feel sorry for whoever marries them" Ron said as Harry and Draco nodded.

Draco walked into the living room the next day, "Draco where exactly were you" Lucius said.

"I told you at Blaise's house" he lied.

"Really then why did Blaise come here a few minutes after you left" Lucius said.

"Fine, I went to Potter's house, don't worry I couldn't get much information" he said.

"Well I don't want you socializing with them, unless you're at school" Lucius said.

"I am doing what you asked me to do, be friends I couldn't just go pump information from them, could I, it would be weird being out of school and asking questions" Draco said.

"Alright, next time just tell the truth, so did they talk about anything" he asked leaning against the wall.

"no, but I have them all convinced that I am their friend, they used poly-juice potion last year to see if I was up with anything, luckily I didn't give anything away, especially since I seen you add the journal to Ginny Weasleys cauldron, so don't worry" Draco said.

"Did you get a sense of where the Potters live" Lucius asked.

"No when we went outside, and came back in it's like I forgot what the scenery looks like" he said which was true.

"Hmm, alright then, well get ready we have to go Crabbe's house for dinner" he said as Draco walked up stairs.

"I think you are putting too much on him, he's just a boy" Narcissa said.

"Don't worry he will be fine" Lucius said. Narcissa slammed the magazine down and walked upstairs passed him "don't baby him" Lucius called.

"I will be dammed if I let you lead him to the path that you're on" she said walking upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

James/Lily/ Sirius

"Well Remus said that Harry is alright after the demenator attack" James said.  
"They have to be at Hogwarts" Lily said.

"Albus said until they find Paul" Sirius said.

"What about Remus, will he be fine with the turning" James asked.

"Severus is making him a potion" Lily said as Annabelle came walking into the room.

"We got a letter from Eddy" she said.

"Another Gryffindor, like his dear old dad" Sirius said with a smile.

"Nope like me a Hufflepuff" she smiled.

"Of course, he got that brains from you" Sirius said kissing her on the head.

"Well he's another member of the family that didn't make the Slytherins" James said as Lily hit him on the shoulder.

"And I happy for that, but we have to figure out what Paul is up to" Sirius said.

"Or find Peter, if Paul is looking for him…" James said but Sirius distracted them as he tossed his cup across the room.

"I don't trust neither one; Paul was on the inside with Voldemort two years before we finished Hogwarts, and that's why Peter followed because he was scared. I didn't trust myself as secret keeper so I gave it to Peter, I should have known that he was going to turn to his older brother, I will handle both of them myself if I find them. " Sirius said.

"Sirius calm down, think about your son, you still have a family and friends that care about you" Annabelle said grabbing his hand as he looked at her and smiled. She was the main one who could get him to listen and calm down.

"Sirius that's right you didn't know, the fact of the matter is that we are okay" Lily said.

"We have been friends for a long time, and Sirius we don't blame you for what happened, but you're not evil and stop blaming yourself" James said.

"Thank you" Sirius said then he looked at Annabelle "I love you" he said hugging her as she hugged him back.

"I just don't understand it doesn't make any since" Lily said as they looked at her, reading a copy of the not that Remus had sent.

"What doesn't Lil" James said taking a seat.

"Why would he confront Peter, if they both were with Voldemort" Lily said.

"Probably because Peter was sneaky, Paul probably seen how Peter pretended to be on both sides, while Paul was on one. Whatever it was it lead to Peter running from Paul and making a scene." James said.

"But I remember that night in Godrics…." Lily said "oh my gosh"

_Flashback…_

_"Lily he is here, I will hold him off" James said as Lily grabbed Harry and headed up stairs. James turned to see her standing "go" he said. She pointed her wand at him then the door flew open. She ran upstairs with Harry, holding onto him, she hugged him and kissed him on the head. "We love you" she said placing him in his crib, she hurried up and pointed the wand at herself, as she was listing to the voices in the hallway._

_"Move out of the way" he said in the hallway_

_"No" James said standing blocking the path._

_"Avada Kedavra" he said. Tears came to Lily eyes as she heard him fall to the floor,_

_ Then the door came flying opened, James was lying in the hallway, as she came face to face with Voldemort._

_"Please don't hurt him" Lily said standing in front of Harry._

_"Move and I will let you live" he said pointing his wand at her_

_"No" she said standing in the way,_

_"Avada Kedavra_**_" _**_he said pointing his wand at her as she went to the floor, she was still alive, the spell that Dumbledore gave them worked, where was James did she save him in time, she didn't know she couldn't move she was frozen, she watched as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. No please not my son, please, then those words came. "Avada Kedavra_**_" _**_noooooooo, she wanted to scream as the green light pointed at Harry came from the end of the wand. Then something happened he disappeared…what….Harry… she still couldn't move, but was he okay yes he was, she hears him crying, she can't get him…then footsteps came Paul Pettigrew what was he doing here, she couldn't blink or anything as he looked at her, then at Harry shaking his head he ran out the door. She tried not to but she felt her eyes closing, no; Harry is crying what about James he is still laying out in the hallway, then darkness came over her._

_"Lily, Lily" she opened her eyes, James was sitting next to her, her head was on his lap as he kissed her "oh your awake it worked, the spell worked" he said kissing her once again as she sat up._

_"What happened, where's Harry" she said sitting up and looking in the empty crib._

_"He's safe; Sirius took him and gave him to Albus who gave him to Hagrid who took him to your sisters. We will get him soon" he said._

_"Who's been here" she said._

_"I don't know, several people, Sirius and Albus were the first two, they thought we were dead, then Albus told Sirius that the spell will take hours before we could wake up, and told him to get Harry out of here"_

_"So we are fine, everything is fine" she asked._

_"Yes" James said hugging her once again._

_End of Flashback…_

"You remember seeing Paul" James asked,

"I think so, you must have fell asleep before I did" Lily said.

"So that explains it, Paul was angry because Harry lived; he must have thought that you guys were dead, and he ran and found Peter." Sirius said.

"Then why would he go after Peter, I mean Peter did his job; told Voldemort where we were" Lily said.

"Maybe he was angry because it made Voldemort disappeared" James said.

"So he's going after Harry" Lily said.

"Yes because Harry lived" Sirius said.


	12. Chapter 12

Hogwarts

"You can't go to Hogsmead" Hermione asked

"I can, but my parents don't think it's that safe, with Paul out, so they are going to have me work with Remus" he said.

"Well we will bring you something back" Ron said.

"Have fun" he said.

Quidditch Games

"Come on Draco you did it yourself, and it's been weeks" Hermione said as Draco was complaining about his sore arm.

"What that I let the bloody hippogriff attack me, but it still hurts" Draco said.

"Now your father is going to have it killed" Pansy said.

"I can't control what my father does" he said taking a seat on the bleachers.

"It's still sad" Hermione said.

"How in the hell can they play in this weather" he said trying to see through the rain.

"Because your arm hurt you couldn't play" Ron said taking a seat next to them.

"The demenators don't help being here" Hermione said.

"Do you see Harry?" Ron asked trying to see through the muck, and the downfall

"Yea he's… oh no…" Pansy said pointing to the sky as they all looked up.

"He's falling" Hermione screamed as Harry was falling, and then he slowed down and slowly hit the ground. They looked at each other and left the stands.

Weeks had passed and Harry was working with Remus on the patronus charm, while helping Hermione and Pansy find information for Hagrid, and worrying about Paul. His parents finally allowed him to go to Hogsmead with the others. He was on his bed looking over the maurders map that Fred and George had given him when he notices something footprints of Peter Pettigrew.

A few minutes later he was in Remus office. "Harry should I write to your parents I mean they just gave you permission to go to Hogsmead" Remus said.

"No please don't" he said.

"Well you do realize that if this map would have gotten into the wrong hands, it could have lead Paul straight to you, I mean no one knows how me managed to get into the castle once" Remus said holding the map as Harry looked down. "I will hold onto this for now, and I am not going to tell your parents but just be careful" Remus said as Harry nodded and turned but then stopped.

"Remus I mean. Professor" Harry said

"We are not in class right now, and I have known you your whole life Remus is fine, go on" he said.

"I wonder if that map lies" Harry said.

"Why, I heard that it doesn't" Remus said.

"Well I heard dad and uncle Sirius mention Peter a couple of times but they said he's missing, I just seen his name" Harry said as Remus face expression changed.

"That's impossible I mean no one has had any whereabouts on him for years" Remus said.

"Well it's what I seen" Harry said turning around and heading back to the common room.

"Good punch Hermione" Draco laughed after she punched Goyle in the face as they all headed down to see Hagrid.

A few minutes later from the hilltop they watched as they slammed the axe down Hermione was crying on Draco's shoulder and Pansy was crying on Ron's.  
"Scappers" Ron screamed as the rat bit him and took off,

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Pansy had made it passed the Whomping Willow and found Ron; they also came face to face with Paul.

"You gave up information to Voldemort" Harry shouted.

"Someone did and it wasn't me" Paul said "it was Peter"

"Expellarmius" Remus said coming into the room, followed by Snape, Sirius came in and stunned Snape then James came in.

"Paul" Sirius said holding his wand on him,

"Don't do it, I didn't betray you James." Paul said.

"Then why you were at that house the night that Voldemort came, Lily remembers you" James said standing in front of Harry and the others.

"If you listen, the real person you want is Peter he is alive and well" Paul said

"That part is true, the maurders map" Remus said

"What do you mean" Sirius asked not taking his wand away from Paul.

"The rat, he's missing a toe isn't he" he said.

"Give me the rat Ron" James said

"But its Scappers" Ron said

"Just give him the rat" Harry said taking it and handing it to Remus who sat it on the piano.

The rat tried to run but they managed to get it in time to reveal Peter, "Paul my big brother" he said bowing down at Paul's feet as Paul kicked him.

"What is going on" Harry said.

"He's an Animagus's, and so is Paul and Remus is a ware wolf" Hermione shouted.

"You are pretty clever for your age" James said

"Enough of this, let's get it over with I have waited twelve years" Sirius said holding is wand on Peter.

"No Sirius don't; we need to find out the reason behind this" James said.

"Why should we believe him" Sirius said. Harry has never seen them that angry before.

"I have never been on the dark side, I actually went in as a spy to try and find out information on the powers of Voldemort" Paul said.

"But we were told you were with him the night that Peter came to Voldemort" James said.

"I was, he was hell bent on finding you guys, and two days before that Peter came to me and told me that he was the secret keeper, I told him not to say anything about it, but the little rat couldn't keep his mouth shut, Peter came walking in and got on his knees in front of Voldemort and to spare his life he gave up you guys. I couldn't get there in time, and when I did, he had already been there, I found out that Harry had lived before I knew you and Lily had, and went after Peter, he made a scene telling me that I was the reason that they died, and shot a spell killing the muggles, and I was captured and sent to Azkaban. I thought that he was dead at first then I seen him in the Dailey Prophet with the Weasleys. Our grandfather was Animagus's, and I knew that you guys were as well for Remus sake. I had accomplished that a long time ago and helped Peter so that he could be with his friends, if I would have known he would have betrayed you then I wouldn't have done it." Paul said.

"You don't know the type of powers he has" Peter said crying on his hands and knees. "You're my brother you wouldn't betray me"

"I wouldn't betray my friends either, you're no brother of mine" Paul said kicking him making him fall onto the floor.

Sirius nodded his head and handed over his wand.

"No don't, take him to the demenators" James said.

"James….he" Paul said.

"I know what he's done" James said.

"Oh thank you, thank you" Peter said bowing down to James as James stepped away.

"You are no friend of mine, for betraying me and my family like that" he said.

"I am sorry, I am sorry" Peter said sobbing.

"No" James said, he turned towards the Harry and the others who were speechless, as Remus and Sirius tied up Peter and they headed out of the room.

"The moon is full" Hermione said, right before their eyes Remus turned into a wolf.

"Stay here Harry" James said running after Sirius as he turned into a black shaggy dog, and James turned into a Stag.

"What the hell" Ron said.

"I will help them" Paul said turning into a brown dog, it was too late as Peter got Remus wand and turned back into a rat and took off.

Snape came to and it was too late to grab Harry as he ran off to follow the others. A moment later they had seen a bright light shot across the lake.

Harry woke up to see Hermione, Pansy and Draco standing over the bed. "They are going to perform the kiss on Paul anytime" she said.

"They can't do that, he's innocent" Harry said climbing out of bed, he noticed Ron's ankle was wrapped up.

"They won't believe us" Pansy said as Dumbledore came walking in.

"Where is my dad" Harry asked.

"He is still in the woods with Remus and Sirius" Dumbledore said.

"Paul is innocent" Hermione said

"It was Peter the rat" Draco said.

"They won't believe five thirteens year old wizards" Dumbledore said, and then he mentioned something about time as Hermione nodded.

"Pansy, Draco you wait for Harry's dad, sorry Ron" Hermione said as they looked at her and she placed a necklace over her and Harry's shoulder and they disappeared.

A few hours later, they came walking back in "you guys were just their" Ron said.

"What are you talking about" Hermione asked.

"uh I am tired" Pansy said shaking her head as the others came walking in along with Sirius and James trying to figure out what is going on, and if they helped Paul disappear.

"Paul escaped again and the beast also disappeared, I need a drink" Fudge said walking out of the room, after not getting any answers.

"I heard you used a patronus charm" James said sitting beside Harry.

"I did, when were you going to tell me you are an Animagus too" he asked.

"I don't know I surprised myself I haven't turned in years" James said.

"Well Ron I bet you wished that Hermione's cat did eat your rat" Draco said.

"Yeah defiantly" Ron said "I am sorry Hermione for accusing you"

"It's alright Ron" she said.

"Alright, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, it's time to leave Mr. Weasley alone to get some rest" Dumbledore said.

"What about being out of the castle when they were warned not to" Snape said. "And Mr. Black and Mr. Potter should be leaving" he said crossing his arms.

"Still angry from being stunned Severus" Sirius said "or that you just got denied your high honor"

"Professor Snape I would say that they learned a valuable lesson, and I have to talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black" Snape stared for a minute before stomping out.

"Alright back to your houses" Dumbledore said as Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Draco.

"What a day" Pansy said.

"Tell me about it" Draco said

"Well at least Paul is innocent, and you got a new broom" Hermione said.

"The bad thing is Peter will find a way back to Voldemort" Harry said.

"And we will be here to help" Pansy said

Dumbledore's office

"So Peter is on the run again" Sirius said.

"It wasn't out fault, Remus needed us, and it saved Harry and the others" James said.

"Peter will more than likely head to Voldemort, which means he will try and find a way to bring him back" Dumbledore said.

"So Voldemort might return to his formal self" Sirius said.  
"More than likely" Dumbledore said.

"So Harry will be in danger" James said.

"Yes" Dumbledore said.

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"It's time we officially get the order together, recruit new members whom we can trust, and prepare ourselves for what lies ahead" Dumbledore said.


	13. Chapter 13

On the train back home

"What a year it has been, Paul is free, Peter ran away, Snape got stunned by Sirius oh and once again we won the house cup" Ron said.

"Get your laugh in because next year we will get the house cup" Draco said.

"Well it's not a good thing that Peter ran away" Hermione said.

"Ron it might have been a little funny about Snape, but it's going to be harsher on us next year" Harry said.

"Compared to any other time he's not harsh" Hermione said as they all began to laugh.

"Well the Quidditch World cup is coming up, father got tickets for us" Draco said.

"You too" Pansy said.

"Dad got tickets, I think that he's got an extra one for you Hermione" Ron said.

"We are going" Harry said.

"Alright this is going to be fun" Pansy said

"Pansy why is it that you always get over excited when we me mention we are all doing the same thing" Ron said.

"Because we are all supposed to be friends and friends do stuff together" Pansy said.

"I highly doubt that at the game Draco's father is going to allow us to socialize" Hermione said.

"Well we will find out when time comes" Harry said.

Draco walked into his house with his mother, he seen Goyle's dad, Crabbe's dad, and a few other people that he's known for years and in the middle was Peter.

"Hello Draco" Lucius said turning around to face him.

"Uh Mr. Malfoy I need to tell you something" Peter said

Lucius rolled his eyes "yes worm tail" he said.

"Uh when I was…." Peter said then Draco cut him off.

"Father that…uh whatever his name is, seen me with Harry and the others, why don't you tell him why I am with them before he starts sobbing again" Draco said looking at Peter who just put his head down.

"Yes of course, Worm tail since Draco's first year, he has been friends with Harry and the others to try and find information on their knowledge of the dark lord" Lucius said as Draco looked at him and nodded.

"Of course" he said.

"Alright Draco you are free now" Lucius said walking back to the chair he was sitting in. Draco headed up the stairs and dropped his bag, he leaned down to pick it up. "Anyways what's the news on the dark lord…" he began to speak and notice that everyone was looking over his shoulder to see Draco paused on the stairway, "anything else Draco" Lucius asked.

"Uh no father, dropped my bag" he said picking it up and hurrying upstairs, he knew that it's better to stay in his room.

Potters house

"So Lil what are you going to do when we go to the game?" James asked at dinner.

"Me, Molly, and Annabelle are going to visit Alice and Frank, and go shopping" she said

"Well good" he smiled looking at the clock and seen Willow about to fall asleep at the table.

"Willow go and get a shower and get ready for bed, your mum and me will be up in a moment, if you still want to go to the Quidditch Cup in the morning" James said.

"Oh yes please" she said jumping out of the chair as she hurried up the stairs.

"Harry you should be heading to bed early as well, we have to get up early and meet the Weasleys and take a portkey." James said Harry nodded while rubbing his hand over his face, trying not to show his parents his head hurts.

"Harry what is it?" Lily asked

"Nothing" he lied.

"Harry" she said knelling down.

"My head hurts, where my scar is" he said.

"How long?" James asked.

"For a while" he said.

"Alright I will write to Albus and let him know, go on and get ready for bed" James said as Harry headed upstairs.

Harry wasn't telling his parents about the nightmares, by the time he fell asleep he was getting woken up. "Come on Harry, come on" Willow said hitting him with his pillow as he rose out of bed. "Hurry up, get ready, mum has something for us to eat before we head to the Weasleys" she said walking out of  
the room.

A short time later, they stepped through the fireplace and Harry hugged Hermione "come on, let's wake Ron up" She said as they hurried up the stairs. They were fighting a battle with Ron and after a few minutes he finally got up, "hello guys" a voice said distracting them as they turned to see Pansy standing by the door.

"Why are you here" Ron asked yawning before laying back down.

"My father is going out of town for work, taking mother with him, since I still have a ticket, Ron your father said that I can join you guys" she said.

"Great, but help us get Ron up" Hermione said hitting him with a pillow as he still didn't budge.

"And if we don't get him up soon, we will leave him" Harry said as Ron didn't move.

"Maybe I should kiss him, like the prince does to Snow White" Pansy said, Ron rose up in a heartbeat as Hermione and Harry laughed and walked out of the room.

"Don't even think about it Parkinson" he said climbing out of bed,

"Hurry Ronald you have five minutes" Pansy said taking a pair of jeans and shirt and tossing it at him as she skipped out of the room.

Everyone was gathered in the living room as Sirius and Eddy joined them.

"Where are Charlie, Bill and Percy" Ron asked taking a bite of the muffin that his mother handed him.

"Sleeping, they are going to disaperate" she said as they walked out the door.

"Must be nice" Ron said as they all began to walk, and arrived at the portkey where they met the Diggory's.

"Dad where are we going to camp at?" Harry asked James,

"Um Arthur has a huge tent, the girls will get one next to us" he said walking up to help Arthur with handing the guy muggle money.

"Well I don't know where Draco is but we can just hang out" Pansy said.

"It might not be a good idea to see Draco anyways" Harry said.

"True no arguments with the parents" she said.

Hours later everyone was partying and cheering over the game,

"Everyone quiet" James said as the tent calmed down, and he went outside along with Sirius and Arthur. Then they came back in "Percy, Bill, Charlie" Arthur said as they came rushing out of the tent.

"All of you get to the portkey" James said

"Fred, George you are in charge of Ginny" Arthur said,

"Can you take Eddy and Willow as well" James said as they nodded

"And stay together" Sirius said as everyone rushed out of the tent.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, portkey now and wait for us" James said before turning to follow Arthur and Sirius.

Everyone was running all over the place as they all arrived at a tree in the woods, "Draco" Pansy said,

"I don't know what's going on, so don't asked Potter, my parents just told me to stand here" Draco said standing by the tree.

"Are you sure they are not one of them" Ron said as Hermione hit him

"I don't know" Draco snapped.

"well we have to get to the portkey, Willow, Eddy" he said as they all looked at Draco and took off running, everyone was going too fast , they got to the portkey, as Willow came up and hugged Hermione and Ginny, "where's Harry?" Willow asked as they turned around to see Harry wasn't there.

"we will be right back" Hermione said as they took off running and found Harry on the ground, his scar began to hurt again, he heard voices calling his name as they got closer, then screams was heard as spells were shot and they all went to the ground.

"Enough that's our children" James said running up with Arthur and Sirius, as several people came running at them. A few minutes later everyone went back to the tent, James and Sirius went to get Fred, George and the others.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Hermione asked, as James and the others came walking in, they noticed that he was carrying a sleeping Willow. He placed her in the bunk bed, "she just fell asleep"

"The answer to your question from earlier a few people did get hurt, the Ministry had to restore a few memories. Arthur said.

"Do you think that someone was doing the dark mark as a joke?" Ron asked.

"Dad can you explain more about it" Harry asked.

"In the past when Voldemort or his followers would murder someone the dark mark would be over the house" James said.

"We don't know what the plan was, or why they did it, you all just have to be careful" Sirius said.

"I suggest you all get to bed, we will leave early in the morning" Arthur said.

"Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy you take our bunks, we are going to stay up for a bit" James said as they all headed to bed.

"Come along Draco" Lucius said as Draco sat beside the tree

"Father what took you so long" he asked yawning as he got up and followed him.

"All kinds of stuff are going on tonight" he said.

"Were you part of the group that was causing trouble?" Draco asked as they walked towards their tent.

"Of course not" he said. Draco just rolled his eyes and headed to the tent.

Lily, Annabelle, and Molly continued to stare out the window waiting on their families to come home. "They are here" Annabelle said as they all ran out the door.

"We will talk in a few hours" James said as Lily walked Willow to the fireplace,

"I have to get to the Ministry" Arthur said heading upstairs.

"I will be home in a bit" Harry said

"Pansy you must know…" James said.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy said following Harry and Hermione upstairs.

"I don't think that it's just random that a bunch of death eaters just ended up their" Harry said taking a seat on the empty bed.

"Maybe they are giving signs that he's coming back" Ron said.

"Who knows that poor elf" Hermione said.

"I agree, maybe it was just people having fun" Pansy said.

"I don't think so, I think that there is more to it" Harry said.

"What about Draco, do you think that he knew what his parents are up too" Ron said.

"I don't think so" Pansy said.

"Of course you're going to say that" Ron said.

"why would you say it like that, you're the one who brought up the poly-juice potion to Draco last summer not me, I kept it a secret" Pansy said.

"In the end you will end up sticking up for Draco" Ron said "Slytherins stick together"

"Like you, Hermione, and Harry don't, you guys keep secrets as well" Pansy said. Ron sat speechless, Harry and Hermione didn't say anything either.

"I knew it, I am the dumb one who tries to be friends with you guys when the whole time I am not sure you're really mine" she said tears coming to her eyes as she ran out of the room and downstairs. Hermione and Harry just looked at him "what" he said sitting on his bed.

"I am going to go lay down" Hermione said walking out of the room.

"Talk to you later" Harry said walking out of the room, he had a feeling that there was going to be more trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Hogwarts train

"She's not talking to me either" Hermione said taking a seat, after trying to talk to Pansy.

"Like we really could trust her" Ron said

"Oh come on Ron, she has helped us, and she never told on any of us" Hermione said

"That is true, what about Draco he hasn't really written either" Harry said.

"I don't know, I guess he couldn't face us" Ron said, he spoke to soon as Draco came walking in.

"Hello guys" he said taking a seat.

"We haven't heard from you in a while" Hermione said looking up from a book.

"Dealing with family stuff as always" Draco said. "Pansy is still upset"

"I have been trying to talk to her" Hermione said.

"Not you; mostly Ron" Draco said.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked

"Two compartments down by herself" Draco said.

"Go talk to her Ron" Hermione said.

"Why me" he asked.

"You're the one who started the argument with her" Hermione said.

"Fine" he said sitting down his candy then heading out of the compartment.

"Why are you always bossy" Draco asked.

"Why do you care" she asked

"I don't know, I mean I thought it was a phase but it seems like it's never ending" Draco said as she shut her book.

"I thought the same thing about you trying to get answers to run back to daddy" she said.

"I don't run to my father for everything" he said

"Really, when Buckbeak attacked you, your father tried to have him killed, when something always goes wrong you always have to mentioned how you can't wait until your father here's about it" she said.

"You know what Granger, did anyone ever tell you get annoyed about everything" he said standing up.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are just an annoying daddy's boy" she said walking passed him and out of the compartment. He looked at Harry

"Don't look at me" he said.

"She's is…..the most annoying girl I have ever met" Draco said walking out of the compartment.

Ginny came walking in "where is everyone" she asked

"Uh long story" he said.

"Well I have a few minutes" she said taking a seat as he began to tell the story.

Ron knocked on the door as Pansy opened it.

"What" Pansy said looking up from a girl magazine as he took a seat.

"I am sorry, it's just that…well we….it's Draco, I mean I still don't want to trust him... I guess you have helped us with everything so I am sorry for blaming you" he said.

"So what are you saying you trust me" she asked.

"Uh yes" he said.

"Fine Ronald, you owe me one" she said as he nodded

"Well I am going to get back" he said as she took him by surprised and hugged him. "Um uh see ya later" he said about to walk out the door as Hermione came walking in.

"Draco Malfoy is such an ass" Hermione said taking a seat next to Pansy as Ron looked at both of them and walked out.

"So I take it your friends again" Hermione said pointing to Ron.

"So are we" Pansy said "so what did he say"

"He's just Draco" Hermione said sitting beside her.

"And we are two girls that are so confused" Pansy said as they both laughed.

Ron was walking back to Harry's compartment when the trolley stopped outside the door, and Ginny came walking out as she purchased something and Harry came out the same time Cho came walking up to the trolley and distracted Harry. "Bye Harry" Ginny said but he wasn't really paying attention, Ginny just looked down and walked away.

"Oooh Harry, Cho Chang" Ron said

"Shut up" Harry said.

"What were you and Ginny talking about?" he asked taking a bite of his cookie.

"Um nothing just the arguments between you and Pansy and Draco and Hermione"

"That's what she was mad about" Ron said as Harry nodded.

"You and Pansy" Harry said.

"Uh nothing just friends" Ron said "it's crazy though"

"What" Harry said looking out the window?

"How much they grow on you" Ron said. Harry looked at him strangely and took a seat.

After arriving back to Hogwarts they learned about the Tri-Wizard Championship and were on their way to their common rooms.

"It sucks doesn't it, they you have to be 17" Draco said.

"Well I am not complaining, if you would like to take the chance then do it when your 17" Harry said.

"Did you see those girls" Ron said as the boys began to talk about it.

"Oh come on Ron" Hermione said

"Well Victor Krum was very handsome" Pansy said

"That I agree with" Hermione laughed

"Oh that duck footed moron" Draco said.

"Someone has a right to speak, if I remember correctly you are the one that showed me the winding toy that you have of him" Pansy said to Draco as Harry laughed, with Hermione as Ron remained speechless.

"Alright fine, I am surprised that you are not laughing Ron" Draco said.

"He don't have the right too, he has one himself" Hermione said as they all laughed.

"Well this is going to be a great year after all" Ron said

"I know it will be fun for a change to watch someone else get the glory, so I can be normal" Harry said as they separated.


	15. Chapter 15

The first day back to their classes they found Hermione on the steps crying after Defense Against the Dark Arts class "you okay" Pansy asked taking a seat next to her.

"That's cruel for him to do that, and poor Neville did you see his face" she said.

Harry wanted to mention why Moody using the cruico curse affected Neville but he didn't say anything, for some reason he felt that Draco knew something as he kept his head down.

"He's a git" Ron said.

"Someone had to take the job" Draco said.

"I am fine" Hermione said getting up as Pansy followed.

"Try not to allow him to get to you" Draco said.

"Plus there is more to worry about, a ball for instance" Pansy said.

"Oh gosh here they go again" Ron said

"Yes Weasley, here we go again, come on Hermione there are a few magazines that I have; maybe we can find the perfect dress" Pansy said grabbing her hand as they left the guys behind.

"I swear I don't understand them" Ron said.

"Speaking of the ball, we have to find dates" Draco said.

"Uh well, we will worry about that when time comes" Harry said

"Which means you should go asked Cho Chang while you have the chance" Ron said.

"Speaking of dates who are you asking" Draco asked.

"Uh it's good thing it's only the first day of school" Ron said as they all began to walk down the hallway.

Grimmauld Place

"surely there must be some mistake" James said slamming his hand down on the table after getting the news from Dumbledore that Harry's name was drawn to participate in the Tri-Wizard Championship.

"I was surprised myself when the paper with his name on it came to my hand" Dumbledore said.

"Albus you must do something, he's a boy" Lily said.

"I can't Lily, it's a binding contract" Dumbledore said

"How exactly did his name get into a cup, did he have another student do it" Sirius said.

"I asked him about that and he said no, I could tell he was telling the truth, I even drew an age line to where no one under the age of 17 could put their name into it. Fred and George Weasley made the attempt grew beards from it, good attempt but needs to work on a better stronger position" Dumbledore smirked then his smile faded.

"So an adult had to have done it" Paul said.

"Yes, I have Alastor watching over Harry" Dumbledore said.

"There is a reason for it, there has to be" James said

"We just have to let it play out" Dumbledore said.

Harry was reading by the tree when Pansy came up to join him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"well even though you and Ron are fighting , Hermione and I are still your friend we decided not to take sides, right now I am spending time with you, and she with Ron, in a few hours we will switch" Pansy said.

"Well I appreciate that but I am trying to read" he said

"Harry you have to see Ron's perspective he just wants to shine in his family, and people still think that you had your name put in their" she said.

"I didn't…I don't want to be in it, but I have no choice now" he said.

"I know I believe you, as your friend I am not going to down you for it" she said as he nodded his head and continue to look down at the book. "We are friends right"

"Yeah of course" he said not looking up.

"really or are you just my friend because your friends with Hermione, sometimes it don't seem like it, I mean you never confirmed it, Ron apologized, Hermione apologized but you didn't" she said.

"At first I didn't know I could trust you, but you have proved to me that I could. I am glad you're my friend" he said as she hugged him, they were then joined by Draco.

"I hate Professor Moody all because he thought I was going to attack you, he turned me into a bloody ferret" he said.

"I notice that" he laughed what were you doing with your wand on my back anyways" he said.

"I was demonstrating to Crabbe and Golye on how to properly hold your wand when dueling as you walked away, I just happened to point it in that direction then Moody seen me" he said.

"Well don't say anything in class" Harry said laughing.

"Yeah and he sat that huge spider on my nose again" he said

"Alright so are you prepared for the task" Pansy asked.

"As I will ever be" Harry said.

"See Ron" Hermione said as they were all walking back from the first task. "You think that Harry wanted to face a dragon"

"Fine I will go talk to him" Ron said.

"Well we will see you later" Draco said as he and Pansy headed towards their common room.


	16. Chapter 16

Finding dates

"Alright two days" Pansy said marking down her calendar.

"Who are you going with?" Ron asked.

"A guy from Durmstrang" Pansy said.

"Oh well that won't be bad, a girl going alone means that a guy didn't want you" Ron said

"Alright big mouth what about you" Pansy said.

"I am…well I haven't asked anyone" he said.

"Me either" Harry said "it's hard task"

"What happened to Cho" Ron asked.

"She is going with someone else" Harry said.

"I am going with Daphne she is single again" Draco said.

"According to Ginny, Ron asked Fleur well more like shouted at her and she took off running" Hermione said as everyone began to laugh.

"Well what about you Hermione, you're going alone; maybe you could go with Neville"

"Neville already has a date, and someone already asked me" she said standing up.

"Who" Ron asked.

"None of your business" Pansy said following her.

"She doesn't have a date" Draco said.

"I bet she will be up in her room reading" Ron said.

"Well you two better get dates before they are all gone" Draco said.

"Well by tonight we will have dates" Harry said as Parvati and Padma Patil walked by, he got an idea and called their names.

Getting ready

"This dance is going to be insane" Ron said as they were all walking beside the black lake.

"It's just a dance Ronald" Hermione said.

"Well we all have dates, who is your date?" Harry asked.  
"Why does it matter" Hermione said.

"Because we don't think you have one" Draco said.

"Whatever, come on Pansy lets go find Ginny" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"Why so early" Draco asked

"We are girls it takes longer" Pansy said as she and Hermione walked away.

"Wow all they have to do is put on a bloody dress, I know it can't be that hard" Ron said.

"Who knows" Harry said as they continue to walk.

A while later

Ron was looking in the mirror staring at the set of robes his mother had sent.

"Why do you have nice robes and I have these" he said pointing to his old fashion pair of robes.

"You look fine" Harry lied, he didn't want to make Ron madder, he couldn't blame Ron's mum for trying.

"Well let's go then" Ron said as they headed to the Great Hall.

They got to the stairs and met their dates, "hey Ron that's an interesting set of robes" Draco said ignoring his date.

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron said face getting red, he wanted to ignore everyone

"Hello Harry" Ginny said walking up wearing a purple dress.

"Oh hi Gin you look nice" Harry said

"Thank you, Neville is my date" she said as Neville nodded and they headed into the Great Hall.

"Well your sister has a date, but no sign of Hermione" Draco said to Ron.

"Hey guys" Pansy said coming down the stairs wearing a long pink dress.

"You... look nice Parkinson" Ron said she nodded and joined her date.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, take your dates to the Great Hall, Mr. Potter, Ms. Patil join the line of champions" McGonagall said, Harry notice that Cho Chang was Cedric's date, she smiled at him before lining up with the others.

"Look at Hermione" Padma said as Harry looked up to see Hermione wearing blue dress, even her hair was put up. She smiled at Harry.

"You look pretty' He said as she nodded and walked towards Victor Krum.

In the Great Hall everyone was lined up, Draco stood next to Pansy; her date was standing behind her while she was standing next to Ron and his date. Parvati Patil distracted them as the champions came walking in "look Hermione is beautiful" she said.

"Oh and she has a date, none other than your winding toy Victor Krum" Pansy said putting her arms around both of them.

"He is just getting answers" Ron said

"I agree with Weasley for once he is going against Harry" Draco said as the dance began.

A short time later Ron, Draco and Harry sat down along the table ignoring their dates. Watching as Cho, Pansy, and Hermione were dancing away with their dates.

"Come on Draco" Daphne said.

"My arm still hurts from last year" Draco said as Daphne rolled her eyes and walked away.

"See ya" Padma said as Harry ignored her.

"Where did your dates go?" Seamus asked walking up with Lavender.

"Um they went to get punch" Ron said as Seamus nodded and walked away.

"Remind me to get rid of the winding toy" Draco said.

"He's a potato head isn't he" Ron said

"Who Cedric" Harry said

"Karl" Ron said

"Krum" Draco said.

Arguments

Pansy, Hermione and Ginny were walking back from the restroom "does every girl have to look in the mirror" Pansy said.

"Yeah I guess so; hey look Parvati, Padma and Daphne is dancing with other people." Hermione said.

"Yeah the guys are sitting at the table" Pansy said

"Still; they have been there for a while" Hermione said.

"And Neville is dancing with Luna" Ginny said.

"Well come on, one dance" Pansy said as they laughed and walked up to the table.

"Come on guys, you're the ones who brought up no dates" Hermione said.

"Well they went to get drinks" Draco said.

"Really, Daphne is dancing with Theo" Pansy said grabbing Ron's hand.

"Come on Draco" Hermione said

"Your date will worry" Draco said.

"He don't mind" Hermione said as they all went to the dance floor.

"You know Harry I had fun" Ginny said dancing with him.

"That's great Gin" he said looking over her shoulder at Cho.

"Ron the dance is almost over" Pansy said as Ron continued to mess with his robes.

"Well I can't dance with this hideous outfit, I don't know why mum sent this, I mean Fred and George have newer ones and Ginny has a nice dress" he said.

"Your mum did what she could Ron" she said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"You know I usually don't agree with Ron but Victor just wants information or more" Draco said.

"Can people just go to a dance and have fun" Hermione said.

"No, he is an older guy and they have one thing on their mind, I know this because I am a guy" Draco said.

"You're not acting your age" Hermione said walking away as Draco followed.

"I don't know why she does this, I mean everything has to be handed to me last" Ron said

"she does it because she cares, and I know you don't have a lot but she does enough as it is for you guys can't you be more grateful" Pansy said.

"It's easier for you everything comes easy, you have all that money and a huge house you talk so much about" he said stopping the dance.

"but I am alone in that huge house, my parents are always gone, I don't have a mother like you do, or brothers and a sister, but you are always complaining about your sweaters or scarfs or whatever it is" she said walking away as they headed out of the Great Hall arguing.

"Harry, this dance is pretty nice" Ginny said but Harry wasn't really paying attention, as they turned she seen that he was staring at Cho.

"Seriously, you are staring at another girl while dancing with one" Ginny said stopping the dance.

"I am sorry your just my best friends little sister" he said

"And you are…. never mind" she said with tears in her eyes as she left him in the middle of the dance floor. He stood for a minute, he had known Ginny forever, and he felt bad so he headed out of the Great Hall to find her.

"Seriously Ron, you don't appreciate anything" Pansy shouted at him

"Whatever" he said

"yeah whatever, I mean you were the first to complain about a date and then you get one and ignore her, well if you want to date someone else all you had to do was asked her" Pansy said.

"Draco you're so rude" Hermione said.

"So now I am rude because I was speaking the truth" he said

"You're just rude in general" Hermione said.

"Gin I am sorry" Harry said stopping her.

"Why are you talking to me, I am only Ron's little sister" Ginny said

"Well I am sorry it's just that….I am sorry" he said.

"Me too" she said

"You know what, all because the three of you are sad you're not going to ruin our night" Hermione said.

"All of you get to bed" Pansy said as they looked at her and headed up the stairs.

"Those girls are mad" Ron said

"It has to be what they put in their hair" Draco said.

Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny were sitting on the bottom steps.

"I don't understand them" Hermione said wiping her eyes

"You know what, we are not going to cry over them" Pansy said crying then wiping her tears away.

"What a night" Ginny said laying her head on Pansy shoulder

"You do realize that everything is going to change soon" Hermione said.

"He told me that I am his best friends little sister" Ginny said.

"Ginny I would trade anything to have a family like yours, Ron doesn't see that he is actually lucky" Pansy said.

"I don't know how they accused me of betraying Harry, it was just a dance" Hermione said.

"They are just jealous, that is what their problem is, I don't know what the hell Harry's problem is, Cho is dating Cedric right now so he just needs to focus on winning the tournament, and he will see that he's wrong Gin. As for Ron and Draco well let's forget about them" Pansy said.

"I agree, let's forget all about them" Hermione said.

"Good" Pansy said.

"Why do I feel like it's not going to happened" Ginny said.

"What" Hermione Said?

"Forgetting about them" Ginny said

"Because it's not going to happen" Pansy said.


End file.
